


Liberty

by softwintersoldier



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, POTC - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwintersoldier/pseuds/softwintersoldier
Summary: Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.





	1. Escape

“Why are you looking at me like that, dear?” Your father asked, his face bearing confusion.

“Oh, do excuse me father, I was.. day dreaming… may I be excused from the dinner table?” Your father gave you a curt nod as you exited the dining hall. Your father was a Governor, therefore you lived in a luxury house, big enough to fit a whole crew of men, you could wonder the premises for hours, but growing up doing just that deemed you bored, trapped even.

Living in Port Royal gave you barely any benefits, indeed, there were beautiful landscapes to be painted, warm sand beaches to be walked upon, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted to explore further than the village fences, the harbor docks, into the sea that waved at you, tempting you to come closer, closer. You would give anything to be set free of the corsets and the courtship, to be free to roam the ocean as you please, discovering new places and the thrill of being a…never mind.

You had heard stories of countless pirates, Captain Tony Stark of the Mighty Veronica, a large ship painted crimson and gold, with white sails and cannons filled with such powerful gunpowder one hit from a three barrel could split another vessel in half. From Captain Rogers, an ex-commodore, to Captain Romanoff with co-Captain Barton, better known as the Hawkeye of the seas due to his skills as a perfect shot with a pistol, you had heard extraordinary things from the men that survived on.

As a little girl, you were brought up by the maids in the household as your mother had died during childbirth. You barely left the god-forsaken island, it was very rare to go on even a short voyage with your father and his men, ’having a woman on board is bad luck.’ and only to return empty handed and deprived of proper contact with the outside world.

You were sheltered and innocent, men of the guard pined after for you since you grew a bust and shed your baby fat, you understood the means of their stares after you asked your chambermaid, Marie, what it meant to be a ‘tight little virgin’ as the men would whisper amongst themselves as you walked by. You knew very well what a kiss was, in fact, you had had a kiss indeed, your dear childhood friend Peter Parker had bestowed a secret kiss upon you on your 16th birthday, underneath the main dock, though there was no 'spark’ on your end, therefore you had to tell him that his feelings were unrequited, he never stopped being your friend, though.

You came to know Peter after you had saved his life, he had been thrown overboard from the ship he had been sailing on, alongside his father, had been blown up from the below deck gunpowder barrels.

“Father, look, a boy!” You had gasped, your father had rushed to your side and bellowed man overboard, a team of men upon the vessel had reeled him in and left him under your charge.

He was handsome, to say the least, as your hand brushed his forehead, he grabbed your wrist-

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N, I’m watching over you.” You spoke in a hushed tone.

The boy had coughed out a spluttered 'Peter Parker’ before falling unconscious once more.

~

Bucky Barnes was many things, wealthy, handsome, 'built like god himself’ as some women would say as he swaggered past them in the night, also a skilled thief nonetheless. But he was a shell of a man, plagued by the things he witnessed whilst sailing the doldrums of the ocean. As he moored his ship by the docks of Port Royal he briefly tipped the manager and his assistant a shilling each to keep their mouths shut about him and his men, and that his name was Captain William Pintel, he had ordered his crew to change the sails to white before they got anywhere near the border of the island the sails to white so they could conceal their identities.

He had come to trade, to drink, and maybe get a little bit of action for the night before being on his way to Haiti. He was a wanted man, he had liberated slaves when he was not supposed to, and that resulted in him becoming branded a pirate. The brand grew on him, and he became exactly what he was called, he had grown tired of trying to be the perfect man of the sea and broke the code instead, he sought trouble wherever he went and that was his way of living.

Though Port Royal was not a large area, it was densely populated and it was guarded heavily, with men walking around the village with their guns and bayonets. Bucky had his head hung low as he made his way through the crowds with one of his men, Sam, a man of colour whom Bucky had freed alongside the rest of the slaves.

He needed a sword. 

~

You looked out of your window to see a dark ship rolling towards Port Royal, you could see the white sails calling to you at your bedroom window. The temptation to leave everything behind was screaming at you, beckoning you to go, liberty was practically screaming your name, bobbing up and down, you needed a disguise, you couldn’t board that bloody ship wearing a dress like this, it would blow your cover.

An idea.

You had hastily run to your kitchen and fetched a satchel and filled it with essentials. you escaped out of your household in seconds towards the blacksmiths, where Peter should be. As you neared the large wooden doors of the building, you peaked through the gap and saw nothing, heard nothing, even. So you pushed open the door, he wasn’t there, you checked in the back room where he stayed; nothing, you rummaged through a small crate and found a pair of trousers and a shirt, you slipped off your dress and underclothes and shoved them under the bed, freeing your hair from its pins and letting it fall loosely on your shoulders and changed into the borrowed clothing..

You left the room feeling a little lighter, but a weight fell onto your shoulders as you realized you needed to tell Peter where you were going, being your best friend, he deserved to know, he didn’t deserve to worry. You grabbed a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink and a quill.

 

Peter, 

I’m sorry but by the time you read this I will be gone, I’m boarding a ship at the dock and never returning, I plan to find a new life, to branch out and roam the world to no end. I hate to leave you behind, I love you very much- the ship is black with white sails, it has a red star on the side also, if you ever need to find me, look for it.

All my love, 

Y/N

P.s. Please, don’t tell my father.

 

You could heard the door begin to open and you legged it to the back door, you didn’t know who it was but you prayed to the gods it wasn’t Peter, it was too soon, and it was easy for him to spot you in a crowd, he would catch you instantly, so you ran.

~

Bucky sauntered into the deserted blacksmiths, he peaked around to see if anyone was in there, but it was silent, he could smell the burnt out coal and could tell it had been deserted for hours, though, he came across a freshly written letter and noticed that his ship was mentioned in said letter. He was aware he was a wanted man, what if this was a trap? What if the company knew he was here? Breadcrumbs, you had accidentally left the first, so he took the affects he needed and ran towards his ship. 

A girl upon my ship, this should be interesting… Bucky thought to himself.

As he arrived to the dock he could see the red faced manager run to him, “Captain Pintel!! A girl… has boarded… your ship… Sir!!” He huffed, Bucky pushed him aside and climbed onto his vessel, making sure he was as silent as a mouse.

He looked everywhere, and there was no sign of a girl. None of his crew saw a trespasser, and begin to move the ship out of the dock on captain’s orders.

~

You tried to still your breathing as you saw the handsome man search upon his ship for the intruder, you were hiding behind a rum barrel as he neared. You could hear his footsteps come to a halt, thinking he had given up, then you felt yourself being yanked up by the collar of your shirt, being pushed again the wall of the ship. His large hand came up and his fingers wrapped around your throat as the other rested against the sword handle on his belt all you could do was stand there. 

He was strong, you dared not to move an inch in case he added pressure to the hand on your throat. You mapped his features; dark hair, full lips, tantalizing blue eyes, you realised who this man was, it was Captain James Barnes, the most wanted man on the map, you knew this because you heard stories around the village, from men and women alike. 

“Well, well, well, what pretty little thing do we have here?” He smirked, bringing a finger to tease one of your locks, “what’s your name, doll?”

“Y/N Y/L/N, s-sir.” You spluttered, you brought your hands up to try and pry his one off your throat.

“Uh-oh.. the Governor’s daughter, hm? Tsk tsk, oh darling, you’re in for a- you shouldn’t dig your nails into my skin, sweetheart, I saw your little letter in the blacksmiths and I won’t hesitate to take you back sweetheart, or maybe… dump you in the middle of the ocean?” He inhaled and tightened his grip around your throat, and narrowed the proximity between both your faces.

“Please- Sir I’ll do anything, please just let me come with you.” You hoped he wouldn’t turn out too bad, if he let you stay, but if he didn’t… 

“Well, miss Y/L/N, welcome aboard the St. Brooklyn…”


	2. Intimidation On Both Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

“Please- Sir I’ll do anything, please just let me come with you.” You hoped he wouldn’t turn out too bad if he let you stay, but if he didn’t…

“Well, miss Y/L/N, welcome aboard the St. Brooklyn…”

~

“Tell me, sweetheart… Why would a rich and beautiful girl like you, run away from a place like Port Royal, hm?” Bucky asked, you and him both were sitting in the Captain’s cabin, it was cosy, full of gold and silver alike, lavish furniture- this man was definitely not like most of the other pirates that your father had told you about; poor, dirty, unhygienic. 

You studied him for a moment, “I, er, I have been stuck in Port Royal since I was a babe, I haven’t gone further than 2 nautical miles outside the border, Sir, I have a thirst for freedom and to put it quite frankly, your boat called to me.” You fiddled with your fingers as you awaited his reply.

“First of all, it is not a boat, my dear, secondly… there are plenty other ‘boats’ in that harbour-”

“Don’t ask me why I didn’t board the others- I would be… easily recognised. Everyone in Port Royal knows who I am, my friend Peter will be the only one to- wait… What did you do to the letter?”

Bucky huffed. “What do you think I did with the blasted letter? I’m a wanted man. I’m not becoming wanted for kidnapping-”

“I’m 19- almost 20, well over a year over the legal I’m-allowed-to-make-my-own-decisions age, Sir, I assure you it won’t be kidnapping if I am the one who boarded your ship on my own will.” Bucky gave you a skeptical look then rolled his eyes.

As someone who had come across many a stupid person, he didn’t think you would be the type to run away- you had a perfect life- of course, he wasn’t in your boots, but you seemed intelligent, healthy, surrounded by protection and you most likely lived in a luxury mansion. What could possibly be wrong with your life?

Alas, he didn’t know a thing.

The need to be away from your home was clawing at your chest and it was annoying you to the point where you had tried to escape multiple times, only to be caught by your handmaiden- you had kept making up excuses to cover yourself.

Your father paid little to no attention to you once you had turned 18, he had arranged a marriage for you with Commodore Zemo, a man of fortune and wealth, he was 15 years your senior, though that was normal for any arranged marriage. The man was a weird one, to say the least.

“If you’re going to stay on my ship, you’re going to have to know the way of the seas. You can’t just sit around and do nothing, as you would probably do back at Port Royal, you are the Governor’s daughter, after all.” There is a knock at the door, Bucky shouts a 'yes?’ and a handsome man with ebony hair and dark skin enters.

“Y/N, this is my first mate, Sam Wilson, Sam… this is the stowaway I had to find.” You looked between both of them and shook Sam’s hand, he adorned a smile so sweet, but he had a firm grip to say the least.

Sam smiled and said a quiet hello. “Captain, we’re heading into rough waters, orders?”

“Hoist the sails, gain speed, it can’t be too bad,” Bucky smiled. “If anything gets a little rusty, we have Wanda.”

“Aye Cap.” Sam exited the cabin, as the door shut you could hear him yelling orders, and the scurrying of feet died down.

“What is a ‘Wanda’, Sir?” 

“Ha ha, Wanda is a witch we have on board, a good friend of mine actually, ah, don’t look like that! She helps us keep the ship from capsizing when we head into the rough water.” Bucky grinned, he enjoyed seeing such a beautiful girl squirm hearing the word ‘witch’.

You had never been one to believe in magic, your father told you stories when he came back from his voyages to Tortuga, Brazil, Egypt, he would go for so long. You had skimmed the room once more to find a large globe in the corner.

“May I?” you questioned, timidly. Bucky nodded in response, he furrowed his brow as your fingers danced along the curvature of the three-dimensional atlas, you had only come into contact with one of these in your 19 years, a much smaller one in your father’s office.

“Tell me, Y/N, how educated are you on the modern charts?” You whipped your head around to see the cocky man leaning back in his chair, you could feel him eyeing you up and down as if he could read your body language. “I don’t have a Sea Artist, he pissed off a siren on the coast of Portugal, fell for their trap, he was a good man, though he never learned how to cut back on the humour when something serious was going on. Any chance you could help me out and be what I need most, and maybe more?”

“Sir, as a woman growing up with a Governor as a father, I have studied the maps since I was able to read and write. I know how to navigate throughout the entire world but-” You were cut off quickly when Bucky gave you a confused glare.

He intimidated you, only slightly, his tall manner and dark looks were different than the men you had encountered before. If you had to compare between you both, you would be the lamb and he the lion. His jaw was sharp and defined, as if carved by the sharpest of swords. His hair fell in bronze and brunette tresses across his forehead and you could swear you could see red in his cheeks, most likely sun stained from being at seas for so many years. It contrasted against his olive skin.

In all your mature years you had been exposed to drunken, ugly miscreants, he was by far the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes upon, and you felt an alien sensation fluttering in your lower part of your stomach as he lifted from his chair, in that moment you had yet to be exposed to the ways of the world, you knew what intercourse was, you had been shown plenty of scientific diagrams, though you had no idea what this pleasant feeling was.

~

As Bucky’s legs carried him closer to the damsel in his cabin, he could smell a change in the air; it was you, you see Bucky was not just any normal human being; he could feel and know what anyone else was feeling, a good trait to have as a pirate. He could feel the blush spread from your bust to the tips of your ears, he could feel your heart fluttering behind your ribs as he neared you. As he spoke his breath gently whisped across your forehead.

“Yet.. an innocent soul like you has never traveled the seas? Oh, darling, you will be of great use to me, I will show you the world beyond this one, just you wait.”


	3. Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

He could feel the blush spread from your bust to the tips of your ears, he could feel your heart fluttering behind your ribs as he neared you. As he spoke his breath gently whisped across your forehead.

“Yet.. an innocent soul like you has never traveled the seas? Oh, darling, you will be of great use to me, I will show you the world beyond this one, just you wait.”

-

The boat that rocked…

That’s what you were going to call it, not the St. Brooklyn.

Of course, you wouldn’t speak a word of your nickname for the beautiful boat. As you both left the captain’s cabin, the rough water made the ship almost capsize, sending you tumbling everywhere. You wondered why the currents were so strong; for only the gods of the sea knew what creatures lay beneath the salty water of the Caribbean sea.

Bucky led you to the main deck, having you tailing behind him, watching as the crew eyes you suspiciously.

“Stop the gawking and get back to your stations, we’re in rough waters, not a blasted paddling pool.” Bucky quipped. Everyone’s gaze shifted towards the ocean surrounding them and scurried back to their stations.

You didn’t look where you were going and bumped into the tall, bulky frame of a man. “See what I told you, Pierce? Bad luck having another woman on board, let alone one, get out of the way you feculent bitch-”

Before you realised, he had raised a hand to swipe, you squeaked and waited for the impact, though it never came. You peaked your eyes open to see the Captain himself holding the wrist of the burly man.

“The moment you raise your hand to a woman is the moment you seize to be a man. If I see or hear you speak ill of the two lovely women aboard my ship once more, I will personally throw you overboard, savvy?” The intimidation in Bucky’s voice left you weak at the knees. The man mumbled an ‘aye, captain’ as Bucky released his arm. “Don’t let the salt of the sea get to your head just because you haven’t gotten laid in 2 years, Brock, get back to your station.”

You saw your captain smirk at you before gesturing for you to follow him to a lone crate. He rolled out the large map on the flat surface and pointed to 'España’.

“This is where we are heading first, now the water is deceiving, it’s giving off the illusion that there is plenty of wind, but there is not. We aren’t gaining speed at all and the way the water is stalling movement, but I believe as soon as we leave the Caribbean the wind will pull us through to the Atlantic fast, probably about 35 to 40 knots every passing hour. What do you think, Y/N?”

You watched as his lips moved with every word, curling over the syllables of your name.

Your fingers traced the lines and inking on the map. 

“Aye, judging by the contrast between these waters and the Atlantic, with the speed of 20 knots, I say we could arrive within… ten days- at least, if the wind pushes against us.” You smile up at the captain to find him already staring down at you, he seemed to be studying you and biting his lip.

Suddenly the ship hit a large wave and violently lurched up, sending you crashing into the man in front of you, he caught you with the ease.

“S-sorry Sir! I uh-” You gasped, he rolled his eyes in a slightly playful manner as he whipped around.

“Wanda! A little help with the waves would be nice, please!” Bucky bellowed, suddenly you saw a flash of red light and a woman appeared in front of both of you, you couldn’t believe.

“Crow’s nest?” She questioned, there was a slight twinge to her accent that you had never heard before. She wasn’t from Britain, and she wasn’t from Port Royal, her skin was pale and her hair long, falling in brown waves along her slender shoulders and back. She was the replica of a mermaid, such beauty in her features you could barely believe she was human- you couldn’t fathom as you saw her levitate upwards towards the top of the main mast.

Needless to say, you were shaken, for the rumours and stories had been true all this time; there was another world just waiting to be discovered by man, you just hoped they wouldn’t destroy it.

You watched in awe as the witch’s hands were surrounded by red magic, and the sea had become less daunting and calmer. You had to admit- you felt slightly sick due to the constant bobbing and the shock.

You admired the woman as she floated gracefully down. You kept your distance, not because you were shy, because you didn’t want to say anything ridiculous that could probably tempt the witch to hex you.

“Miss Y/L/N would you be so kind to follow me once more to the quarterdeck?” His voice snapped you out of your daze, "Aye, sir-“

”You know darlin’, as much as I adore you calling me 'sir’, I wouldn’t mind if you were to call me Bucky.“ He cooed, the way he looked at you made you shiver, you shook your head and followed him up the steps to your destination, there stood Sam and another man you didn’t know the name of.

”I’m astonished, sir- I mean, Bucky, at the power of such a woman, if she wanted, she could rule the seas and alter the tides for all eternity, it’s brilliant, yet terrifying.“ You made light conversation and heard Sam chuckle at your words.

”Indeed Ma'am, though as wonderful as that sounds, Wanda isn’t as strong as she used to be, you see without her heart, her powers are fragile and can only be used to a certain extent, for she gave it to someone else, sacrificed maybe, I don’t know, but that person or being probably meant a hell of a lot.“ 

You were deep in thought as his words processed through your brain, why didn’t she have a heart? Was she cursed? It explained why her skin was alabaster. ”It’s not my place to say, I’d rather you hear it from someone who deserves to tell you,“ Bucky whispered. You nodded in agreement and started looking at the charts again. ”hard to starboard, Sam.“

”Aye aye Captain!“

~

As night fell and the waters were calm, you took a moment to observe the beauty of the open seas, the sky was black and speckled with the constellations. You wondered how many were out there, thousands? Millions?

”I’d like to believe there are are at least 700 billion.“ You jumped at the voice behind you. It was Wanda. ”Hello, I’m Wanda, of course, you already know that. You are Y/N, correct?“ You nodded in response, offering a timid smile.

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wanda.“ You held out your hand for her to shake and she took it with a smile. You found out she was 23, from a place called ’Sokovia’ a place on the map you had never heard of before, it was located somewhere in eastern Europe.

”So, why did you run away- oh, lord forgive me I apologise for being so bold, I er, have abilities more than in my hands and my mouth seems to wag without my consent.. never mind“. Wanda grumbled and you could tell she was embarrassed due to the red tinge in her cheeks.

"It’s okay, we all have things we can’t control.” You reassured her, she returned to smile and mumbled a ’yes, that much is very true’, you explained briefly why you boarded the ship in a few short bullet points.

“Hey, Wanda!” You heard Sam shout from the forecastle. He was grinning and beckoning her to come over to him. “Excuse me, have a pleasant night, Y/N!” You could tell her mood was brightened instantly, you could tell there was something…

“Goodnight, Wanda.” You peered around the main deck, there wasn’t a soul in sight, apart from a crew member everyone must be below decks having supper, you thought, and maybe Bucky was in his cabin, probably reading over some charts and preparing to show you the ropes for the morning.

You walked along the deck, fingers ghosting over everything you passed, you inhaled the gentle ocean breeze and breathed a sigh of relief. 

You didn’t think liberty would be so tranquil. 

You closed your eyes for a minute and let your other senses take over, the whisper of the wind dancing around your locks, the smell of the salt and gunpowder, hearing the water lap at the sides of the ship. 

It was magical.

Captain Barnes was a well-mannered, intelligent man. His intimidating exterior disguised his emotions, you had an inkling that on the inside he was pure cotton, judging by how he had defended you against Brock. You wouldn’t mind sailing with him to the end of your days, the idea made the corners of your mouth curl upwards, only slightly, and you let out a light giggle.

“And what are you giggling about, sweetheart?” You yelped in surprise at the voice.

“Good evening, B-Bucky. I would have assumed you were eating supper in your cabin!”

“I haven’t eaten yet, I was going to ask if you would join me and then discuss the journey afterwards.” He regarded with a sweet smile.

“O-oh! I wouldn’t pass up that offer, sir, I’d love to, may I wander the ship a bit longer until you beckon me?”

“Only if you allow me to lend you a coat, the wind is picking up and the only warm thing you’re wearing is that beautiful smile.”

Flirting, was this it? He draped a heavy coat over your shoulders, his hands lingering just a few seconds longer than they should have.

“Thank you, Captain, you can accompany on my little stroll if you would like.” It was more of a request than an offer, he nodded and walked along with you. 

He pointed out many of the stars and told you what their names were, occasionally coming behind you and gently craning your neck so you could see what he was seeing. The gentle touch of his fingers sent a pleasant jolt through your body.

What is this feeling?

~

“Crickey O'Riley, look at the time, shall we head back? I would assume supper is freshly cooked and ready to be eaten, and you could do with some food and drink?” Bucky suggested, he was right, now that he reminded you, your stomach made it clear that you needed some food, and your lips and mouth did feel a little dry, but that wasn’t just because you were dehydrated.

As Bucky lead you to the Captain’s cabin again, he held the door for you, you thanked him and then stood awkwardly as you waited to be told where you were to be seated.

“Allow me,” Bucky beckoned you to sit in a chair, he tucked you in under the table and made his way to his own seat.

“Rum, or water?”

“I’d much prefer water, thank you, I’ve never tried rum before and all I need right now is to be hydrated instead of intoxicated.” You sassed, you could feel his gaze on you as you ate what was on your plate.

“So tell me, Y/N,” you watched as his lips wrapped around the fork he was eating from, “what do you think about the journey plans?”

“They’re reasonable, judging by the distance of the journey and speed of the wind, currently, we’ll probably arrive at Singapore in about 39 days… At the most.” You smiled, taking a swig of some water.

Bucky watched you as he ate his food, though you were deemed harmless, he was still weary; you didn’t know what the 'new feeling’ was, in your stomach. He could feel your emotions, all of them. He took a liking to you.

“Oh shoot, er, Bucky, where am I to sleep? It has completely missed my mind until now-”

“Shit… you may I sleep in my quarters if you’d like until I can ask Wanda to conjure a cot for you at dawn tomorrow, would that be too bold?” Your skin flushed pink at his cursing and his suggestion, share a bed? With a man whom you had just met? It seemed absolutely ludicrous.

“It’s a queen size, I will keep to my side if you keep to yours.” He was serious.

“Thank you, is there a particular side that you would like to claim, Captain?”

“Yes, the right side is mine, I hope you don’t mind.” You laughed lightly at his comment, even the most famous of pirates have their tiny needs.

~

You awoke to the sound of grunting and moaning. You slowly flipped to your opposite side to see Bucky writhing and covered in sweat. You were asleep by the time he had come to his chamber, so you didn’t know what he would be wearing. 

The covers of the bed had slipped down to his ankles, you assumed this as because of the thrashing. You watched in awe as one of the mightiest Pirates was in a vulnerable state. His head kept twitching from side to side.

You leaned up and gently brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. “James, er, Bucky? Wake up, it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare.” You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and slightly shook him, attempting to shake him from his slumbering state.

His eyes snapped open at the contact and he automatically grabbed your wrist, he rolled over and trapped your soft body between the mattress and his weight. His right hand had cuffed both your slender wrists as his left came to wrap around your throat. “Who are you?” He ground out, he was still in a state.

“Why do you like to choke me so much? Bloody hell- Captain James- Bucky, wake up! It’s me, Y/N!” You pleaded, “it’s-It’s okay, you needn’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

~

Bucky snapped out of it and came back to reality, loosening his grip on your wrists, your hands instantly came to rest upon his face to stroke away the liquid trauma leaking from his eyes.

“I, fuck, I’m sorry, Y/N…” He didn’t realise how the proximity between both your faces had slimmed. He licked his lips, and he felt your soft, sweet exhale fan on his lips and he leaned down, slowly, as if not to startle you.

~

You felt the slightest graze of his lips upon yours, and your eyes fluttered close, the feeling that burned in your chest could compare to a cannon fire and it felt so good. You pulled him a little closer and your lips pushed a little bit harder onto his, reveling in the softness. You felt his tongue swipe across your bottom lip and gasped, you had never been kissed like this before, and the burning sensation in your lower tummy grew larger and more intense.

You slowly broke apart, his hands leaving your body.

“I’m sorry miss, I-”

“Go back to sleep, Captain. You’re delusional.”


	4. Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some smut! Fluffy praise-y smut.

You slowly broke apart, his hands leaving your body.

“I’m sorry miss, I-”

“Go back to sleep, Captain. You’re delusional.”

~

You didn’t sleep much that night, Bucky’s light snores weren’t the problem; you had pondered over what had happened between the both of you. He wouldn’t remember what happened, you thought. He was delusional, half asleep, groggy, in another world, maybe?

Only he would know, in due time he would tell you.

It was a time before dawn, and the sun stained the sky different shades of pinks, reds, and oranges. The crew below were slowly starting to wake up and you made your way into Bucky’s cabin, you were greeted with a sight only a married woman should have, but you didn’t complain. Bucky was dressed in only a night shirt of which he had worn the previous night, nothing else

“Good morning, Captain, did you sleep well?” You asked gruffly, as your hands covered your eyes.

Bucky sighed, “I believe so,” Liar. “You needn’t cover your eyes, darling, I’m decent.” He laughed.

“Sir, back at Port Royal that is FAR from bloody decent!” You continued to have your eyes closed and under your palms. Bucky laughed at your exertion.

“You really are so innocent aren’t you?” You heard a rustle of fabric, followed by a clinking of buckled boots. You felt a pair of large hands gently wrap around your wrists and peel your hands from covering your face, your eyes squinted shut, even more, making your nose scrunch too, making Bucky snort lightly, “You can open your eyes now, kitten, I’m decent, I promise.”

You opened one and alas, he actually WAS decent! To your dismay, obviously, to see a man as beautiful as this one, naked, would be a blessing.

“Did you dream at all? Anything pleasant?” You made light conversation as you walked over to the Globe, tracing the equator.

“Indeed, I was kissed by a beautiful woman in my bed, she was light, different, her hair was splayed across my pillow and her hands were in my hair, I could swear I apologised for being so bold,” You blushed as he continued. "but it was enjoyable and so surreal, I could smell her and feel her. I…“ Your breath hitched in your throat and you disguised it as a cough. ”Sorry for getting so detailed, what about yourself, Y/N? Any reveries?“ You looked up at him, as he mixed leaves and hot water in a metal bowl.

”Pleasant would be an understatement, Captain.“ You returned his smile. ”What is that you’re making, Bucky? It smells very strong.“

”Ah, yes, it’s a mix of mint leaves and hot water, I like to keep my teeth and mouth clean and fresh, it also clears the sinuses if you’re sick. I go to the main deck and spit it out over the side once I’m done, would you like some too? I’d assume you’re used to brushing your teeth back home.“ He scooped some of the liquid into two goblets as you nodded in thanks.

~

You grabbed the compass and figured where the higher northeast would be, in the night the wind had picked up and the crew members switching between shifts at the helm hadn’t bothered looking at one themselves, judging their instincts. It wasn’t good enough.

The ship had ended up going southeast, in the direction of the Western Sahara. Bucky was not happy at all, he had banished them to the brig for being so idiotic.

You were sat on a crate as your captain walked passed you, you were further studying the charts- even though you didn’t have to- you knew it by heart.

”Miss Y/L/N, do tell me, have you ever helmed a ship?“ You snapped your head up as you hear Bucky call your name from the quarterdeck. You thought for a second, trying to reach back in time to when your father had taken you with him on his voyages, it seemed you hadn’t.

”No, sir, I haven’t had the privilege of doing such a thing, my father always kept me to the stem, so I didn’t get in the way!“ You slowly walked over to your captain, holding the rolled up charts in your hands.

”It’s a simple task, I’ll show you if you’d like.“ He smiled and you returned the kind gesture.

”I’d be delighted, Sir.“

He never had a woman steer his ship before, he was told many times that a woman’s hands were made for the most fragile of things, like sewing, lace work, caring for a baby, etcetera. But he believed you to be tough, that you could handle the roughest of seas and the most brutal of enemies and it was just hidden behind your gentle facade- you had yet to grow out of your cocoon of welfare, for until the previous day, you had never had to injure violence or act upon self-defense.

”I’ve seen many people steer before, and it looks as easy as breathing without a corset- but that’s easier said than done.“ You admitted, Bucky simply laughed at your comment, walking you to the helm.

”Here is a simple fact you might have heard the helm is the heart of the ship, it takes her wherever she desires. But he is not light-hearted. The wheel is weighted, it takes fifty percent of a man- or woman’s- strength to turn it, here-“

Bucky maneuvered you to stand behind the wheel, and he behind you. He grasped your elbows and lifted them both at a ninety-degree angle.

”At all times it is crucial that the helmsman has his or her arms at a ninety-degree angle to steer the wheel, they will receive the most leverage from this.“ You nodded timidly and wrapped your hands around the handles. ”Now, stand with your legs a shoulder width apart this is crucial also.“ Bucky gently nudged your legs apart with his feet.

”Hard to starboard, Miss Y/L/N.“ He mumbled lowly.

You put all your weight on your right leg and turned the wheel, Bucky was right, although the wheel was the heart of the ship- it wasn’t light at all.

”Ah, very good, Y/N. Now, gently to port- don’t want to run off course.“ As a lady who had no reason to gain heavy muscle in any part of your body, you were only slightly struggling, those who were fit enough to endure this should definitely do this instead.

”Mister Wilson! You can take over now- I have plans for Miss Y/L/N and I.“ Sam jogged up to where you were standing and got straight to work.

~

As Bucky led you throughout the ship, he showed you different knots in and around the masts. ”I’m going to show you 30 different ways to tie knots, are you up for that?“

”Should I stretch my fingers first, Sir?“ You laughed, Bucky had picked up 2 long pieces of medium width rope and led you back to his cabin.

~

As the hours went on, Bucky had taught you almost 20 knots, as a beginner, he was impressed with how fast you picked up some of them, seeing as some were tricky ones that involved a lot of loops.

The trickier the loops became, the closer he edged his chair to yours. He leaned his elbows on his knees as his fingers slowly tied a bowline knot.

”You see, the easiest way to describe how to do this one is to make a loop, or a rabbit hole by a tree, as some would say, so watch my fingers and the bottom end of the rope. The rabbit goes up the hole, round the tree, and back down the hole, and voila, bowline. Can you do that for me, darling?“

You sighed as you finished the bowline, gently placing it in Bucky’s upturned hand, ”This is correct! Many don’t achieve it on the first try. I wonder what else your hands can do.“

You breathed a sigh of relief and blushed at the same time, you were never complimented so many times by a man. You were only complimented on your beauty and elegance, never your handy-work and skill.

”Thank you, Bucky, I’ve never been complimented on my work before, only my looks and physique.“ Confessions, it made him smile so wide and his eyes lit up to be the first to compliment you on something that meant a great deal to you.

You hissed as you went to grab your goblet of water.

”What’s the matter? Have your hands cramped?“ You grimaced and hummed, attempting to flex your fingers. Bucky grabbed your hand in his large ones and started kneading small circles into your palm and wrist and you closed your eyes. He was so gentle yet firm and you rolled your head back to let out a sigh of relief.

You were knee to knee and as Bucky finished with your left hand he placed it on his thigh, picking up your right and continued with his ministrations, occasionally looking up to see you smiling in content, eyes closed and shoulders back, and you so succumbed to the pleasant feeling that you let out a small moan, and Bucky felt it.

”Does that feel good by any chance, doll?“ Bucky smirked, his voice sultry and low, you became flushed and hot.

”Give it a couple of weeks, you can get to know the ship some more, learn the ropes, no pun intended, and I’ll show you the art of defense, does that sound good, Y/N?“

”It does indeed, Bucky, I’m looking forward to it. Now, shall we have lunch?“

~

A couple of weeks had passed, the ship had come up and passed the Spanish Canary Islands. You had taken the time to know Bucky more intimately, learning his favourite knots, colours, routes and places, etcetera, he asked the same with you, and confessed your favourite knot was actually the bowline because it was the one he complimented you on, though you didn’t say it aloud.

~

It was about 5 in the evening and Bucky was briefing you on the main aspects of self-defense.

SING.

”Now, I don’t mean actually sing like Francesca Cuzzoni, SING stands for solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. The solar plexus is here,“ He placed a light hand on your lower stomach. ”if you are in front of the attacker, you elbow them there and they will double over if they are weak- the same with the instep.“ He pointed the inside of his foot. ”You step harshly onto there. This will cause them to double over yet again, giving you a chance to spin around and punch them in the nose- stop giggling! This is serious!“ He scolded.

You couldn’t help but giggle, he was in nothing but his shirt which was rolled up at the elbows, pants and trouser stockings, and twirling around punching the air.

”I-I’m sorry It’s-it’s just you look so funny doing this! It’s like you’re battling a ghost!“ You giggled, this made Bucky smile, seeing this side of you; less timid and shy, more free, like a bird attempting to spread its wings for the first time.

”Ha ha, at least I’m making you smile,“ He ushered you over to him, you unlaced your boots and cautiously walked over to him, ”now, this is the groin part, you… do know what the groin is, right?“ You rolled your eyes and muttered a yes. ”Good! Well, the groin part is after you’ve socked the fucker in the nose, you’re still facing them, so what you do is raise your knee in between their legs, giving you the full advantage to kick them to the ground afterwards. Now, we’re going to practice, okay?“

Bucky grabbed you by the hips and slightly tugged you to him and spun you around, trapping you flush between his chest and strong arms.

”Hit me in the stomach, it’s the only way you will learn.“ He mumbled gruffly in your ear.

You raised your elbow and hit him and he didn’t move an inch, you could swear the man was made of stone, so you stomped on his instep. and alas, he bent over in pain, but he kept a vice-like grip on you bending you over with him. ”bugger“ you mumbled, you wriggled your left arm out of his grip and your hand caught in his hair, tugging harshly.

”Ugghhh!“ Bucky groaned, getting distracted and letting go of you, giving you the chance to spin around and raise your hand to his nose, but he was too quick and caught your fist in his.

”No fair!“ You gasped.

He wore a shit-eating grin and chuckled at your attempt, but he didn’t realise your knee was about to make contact with his groin.

”OH FUCK!“ He yelped, dodging your knee and grabbing it with his free hand instead, bringing it around his hip and crashing you both to the floor of the cabin. ”See, if I were an amateur you would have succeeded in that little attempt to ruin my crown jewels…“ He grumbled.

You panted heavily as you noticed him nestled between your thighs, a compromising position. He felt your embarrassment and hastily raised to his feet, offering you a hand to get up.

Jokes on him, as you grabbed his hand you yanked hard and sent him tumbling to the floor with a strangled ’meep’. You rolled over and trapped him underneath your body, your thighs either side of his hips and your hands holding his against the ground.

”You’re brilliant, doll, where did you learn that?“ Bucky questioned, looking up at your heaving form. He licked his full lips as he felt your soul dripping with much-needed confidence as you straddled his hips.

”I…I didn’t? It just came naturally?“ You smiled.

”You intrigue me, Miss Y/L/N, there’s so much more about you that you haven’t discovered yet.“ He whispered, squeezing your hands. ”Although, I do have something I must confess if I’m not too bold.“

You let go of his hands and sat up, he sat up too, the feeling of him against you sent that pleasurable tingle through your body again, without realising, you let out a light ‘oh’, which made Bucky bite his lip, his long arms came behind you and his hands rested against your hips. Yours stayed against one another, twiddling your finger tips.

”I’ve come to feel a most ardent admiration for you, the need to show you things and to protect you at the same time is strong, and I- I have a confession. There’s this… this thing I have. I have the ability to detect the way someone is feeling, and I’ve noticed you have taken a liking to me as I have to you,“ You raised your brows and your lips parted slightly. ”And it wasn’t my fault that I had found out- honestly. I hope you aren’t upset. I knew how shook you were when you saw Wanda use her powers. I didn’t want you to be scared of me.“ He raised a hand to move a strand of hair from your face and tuck it behind your ear, his fingers tracing ever so lightly against your skin as if he thought he would break you. ”And.. the first night of the voyage, I knew of the kiss, I knew it wasn’t a dream, I woke up that morning hoping you would be there, and I grew worried that I had come on too bold, so I told you it was just a dream, I felt your anxiousness and didn’t want to embarrass you further, if you were.“

You looked at him straight in the eyes, ”I understand, Sir.“

”I must say, I do love it when you call me that…“ His hands came to rest on your hips, and squeezed gently.

”B-Bucky I need to ask you something, I feel, er, embarrassed, though.“

”Go ahead, sweetheart, don’t be embarrassed.“ He rubbed small circles against the fabric as you shifted against him.

”When… oh bloody Jesus… When I look at you, or we’re close, and you’re touching me or something I- I get this warm feeling right at the pit of my stomach, it-it travels to my…my…“ Bucky shushed you, resting a slender index finger against your lips.

”I know, you’re too shy to say it, that’s okay. That feeling is the need, and desire for sexual contact, oh look, darling, you’re blushing.“ You were indeed, and you felt butterflies in your chest. You felt so vulnerable but you knew you could trust him.

”I have a question for you, doll, you don’t have to answer, but I’m just curious, now… Have you ever touched yourself, down there?“ You gasped at his question and panicked, you had never done such a thing; it was frowned upon by the church. You heard only MEN done that sort of thing.

”No, I’ve never done it.“ You silently thanked Wanda for magically removing your body hair, you had confessed it was god awful and uncomfortable after talking to her about your feelings for Bucky.

”May I kiss you, Y/N?“ There was no point saying yes, you were leaning down already.

As your lips connected, you felt his hands in your hair and on your body, you timidly placed your hands against neck and shoulders, not knowing where to put them.

Bucky’s lips glided against yours, you felt him gently suck your bottom lip between his, his tongue swiping against yours, coaxing a moan from your chest as your arched your back and pressed your chest against his. He took advantage of your open-mouthed moan and glided his tongue against yours with perfect pressure. You felt his hand leave your hair and grip your other hip, moving them so your center ground against his crotch. You let out a quiet squeak as you felt pleasure building in your core.

Bucky disconnected your lips, ”That’s it kitten, let me hear you, be audible.“ The vibrations from his chest going straight through you. He drug your hips down, his hard cock making contact with your soft clothed core, you let out another high pitched sigh and threw your head back. Bucky took advantage of the expanse of skin and attacked it with his lips, tongue, and teeth, covering your neck in unusual pink and purple splotches. You picked up a rhythm and rocked your hips against his groin as your hands slid up to tug on his hair, making him groan.

”Would you like to try to touch yourself, doll? Or would you like me to help you?“ You grew nervous and went rigid against him, you weren’t married, this is something a married woman does with her husband. You shouldn’t have, but you wanted it.

“If you don’t, we can just continue what we’re doing, Y/N, I don’t mind. Only when you’re ready.” Bucky whispered, resting his forehead against yours.

“I- I want to. I just don’t know what to do.” You gulped. 

Bucky slowly rolled you both over, resting between your soft hips in which he gripped gently. He continued to kiss from your neck to your lips, purposely neglecting them and kissing over your face, your cheeks, your forehead, your jaw. He finally connected your lips as he ground his clothed cock against you.

“Bucky I… Please take my clothes off, I- I need some real friction.”

“Your wish is my command, beautiful.”

He kneeled up and took in the state of you; ruffled hair, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks, paired with a heaving chest. He kept his eyes locked on yours as he deftly untucked your shirt from your pants, feeling the whale-bone corset against his fingertips and dug his teeth into his bottom lip. He traced his fingers against the waistband of your pants and undone the buttons at the sides, slowly etching them down your thighs, when they got to your knees, he pulled your stockings with them, lifting both your legs up.

He kissed paths up to your ankles until you were bare. Your knickers were next, he took it slow, making you whine and squirm against him. He watched as your breasts heaved against the restraining fabric of your corset, so he reached behind you and unlaced your corset, pulling it over your head.

“Look at you, you’re beautiful from head to toe. I’m guessing Wanda helped you…” You blushed at his words and he kissed you deeply. “Now, darling, I’m going to need you to relax, can you do that for me? I need you to use your words.”

“Yes, Bucky.” Your voice was small but you were panting from anticipation, and he planted a soft kiss upon your lips as he nudged your thighs apart with his large hands.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He mumbled, his lips ghosting against yours. He rubbed a single finger over your slit, spreading the wetness across your lower lips, you arched and gasped at his movements. He circled your clit with the same finger, dear god this feels so good, you thought. You moaned into his kiss and he groaned right back, making goosebumps rise on your skin.

He rubbed two fingers against your entrance, making sure you were wet enough and inserted his middle finger into your tight heat.

“Oh gods, Y/N, you’re so wet, and tight- fuck…” He continued to rock his fingers back and forth, curling them upwards, and he hit a spot that made you moan so loudly he had to cover your mouth with his own.

“Oh- Bucky please, k-keep going, don’t stop.” You panted, you were throbbing and it was unbearable, there was a knot building in your tummy and it was so intense you thought you might sob.

“Do you want to cum, kitten?” He cooed, you squirmed against the carpet of his cabin floor, “You want my fingers inside you as you feel yourself release?” You nodded and moaned again as you felt him add another finger and made them curl against you, his other hand coming up to your face, his placed a thumb against your mouth and you sucked on it, flicking your tongue against it, making him throw his head back in pleasure, you had no idea why he liked it so much.

He grabbed your hand from his hip, and placed your fingers against your clit, moving them in circles, you kept this up and made a joined rhythm as Bucky’s fingers hooked inside of you, hitting that special spot and you could feel the knot in your stomach becoming tighter and tighter and-

“Oh-oh my goodness gracious, BUCKY!” You screamed as you came over Bucky’s fingers, your juices coating them as he continued to pump them in and out of you, milking your first orgasm. He crouched over you and kissed you with such passion your heart felt like it was about to break out of your ribs.

As you came down from your climax, you felt Bucky slip his fingers out, they were slick with your wetness.

“Bucky..what was that?”

“That, doll, was your first orgasm.” He sucked on one of them and moaned whilst keeping eye contact, it was the most erotic thing you had ever seen. He then brought the other down and teased your lips.

“Taste yourself, sweetheart." 

You hesitantly opened your mouth and let his finger slide in, you sucked the juices off and moaned, it was a different taste, but it was good, and as you sucked harder and swirled your tongue around the tip of his finger, Bucky replaced it with his mouth.

You became curious and reached to stroke the hard line in his pants, but he pulled your hands away and pinned them above your head.

”No, no, no, darling, this evening was about you, I will teach you how to pleasure a man soon, but not now.“

As he pulled away, you reached for your clothing. He ushered you to the bedroom where he retrieved a clean damp rag and wiped between your thighs, he then helped you dress again, gently squeezing your breasts and planting kisses amongst them before helping you with your corset.

”You know, I could always ask Wanda if she could lend you some clothes.“ He pondered, as you pulled your stockings up your hips, followed by your pants.

”I would appreciate that very much, thank you, Bucky.“ You hummed as you felt him come behind you and placed kisses against your naked shoulders; you had yet to retrieve your shirt.

”I’d like to teach you how to handle a sword, dear. Would you like that?“ Bucky’s voice was low, like a whisper, as if he only wanted you to hear.

”Of course! Most pirates fight with a sword, don’t they?“

”Indeed, let me show you the multiple swords I possess, I have one in mind for you.“ He lead you by the hand to the cupboard by the door of his cabin. He plucked a large sword with a black handle from a row.

”This,“ He held it out from handle to blade. ”is Renee, she will be your new companion and second in command if things get dirty.“ He placed the sword in your hand and stepped back, letting you examine it.

”She’s beautiful, so… When do we start training, Captain James?“ You smiled up at him, he bent down and kissed you deeply.

”After supper.“


	5. Sincere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'more smutty goodness!

”This,“ He held it out from handle to blade. ”is Renee, she will be your new companion and second in command if things get dirty.“ He placed the sword in your hand and stepped back, letting you examine it.

”She’s beautiful, so… When do we start training, Captain James?“ You smiled up at him, he bent down and kissed you deeply.

”After supper.“

~

“That’s it! You’re doing so well- don’t be afraid to go straight for the sternum, you might need to do that.” Bucky hollered, the sound of your heavy breathing filled the room alongside the sounds of blunt metal clinking onto blunt metal, you had been dueling for about an hour, and you weren’t ready to give up just yet.

You were about to spin and pretend to hit Bucky in the jaw with your fist, but he caught it with ease, making you become distracted, therefore being able to swipe his leg by your knees and sending you to the ground with an ‘oof!’.

“Sooner or later, I’ve got to cut you down!” Bucky cackled at your face, all scrunched up in a pout. “I’ve been way too easy on you, Y/N. C'mon, let’s keep going, let’s compromise; you get me to the ground and make me stay there for more than 5 seconds, you get to sleep in my bed tonight instead of that makeshift hammock below deck and if I win…” He circled you, sword pointed at you from where he stood and you scrambled up to your feet, taking his hand in yours, “You have to polish my shoes.”

You took a deep breath and lunged at him with your sword, he blocked it effortlessly, not even moving a muscle.

“You’ve got to try harder than that, princess!” You yelped as he held the blunt tip of his sword to your throat, making you seize up, so you leaned back and hit it away with yours full force, knocking it out of hand. You decided to drop yours too, and continue sparring, the clattering sound making him turn his head in confusion.

“What the…” Were the only words Bucky could muster before you swiveled your leg upwards and caught him at the side of his neck, sending him sideways, you then kicked out his legs from underneath him, making him fall onto his bum, you were quite satisfied with getting your Captain on the ground, making him at least a tad vulnerable.

 

He rose from the ground once again, a look of annoyance on his face. You picked up your sword again to swipe at him, but he knocked you to the ground with one kick, and your sword flew behind you instantly.

He attempted to pin you to the ground before you managed to criss-cross your ankles around his neck, instantly trapping him at leg-length, his hands gripping your ankles so hard you thought they might bruise.

 

“Who taught you how to fight so dirty?” He rasped, you giggle at him, his face holding a grimace as he tried to pry your legs from his neck.

You pulled Bucky closer to you by bending your knees, suddenly letting him go and pushing him back by the shoulders with the soles of your feet, he had landed a few feet away and you scurried to straddle him, holding him in down by your thighs against his ribs and your small hands pinning his to the floor as you counted to ten.

He struggled underneath you, frantically kicking out his legs but it didn’t change a thing because he couldn’t get enough leverage.

“Now… That’s 10 seconds… Where are you going to sleep tonight, Mr. Barnes?” You smirked down at the man as your chest heaved. You both wondered how a person so small, had managed to render man as big as him useless.

~

Bucky was awe-struck; a woman so small and light-footed could, literally, sweep him off his feet. He thought it impossible, you were timid, tiny, an amateur at combat, but you had proved him wrong, obviously.

He watched you push yourself up, holding a hand out for him to take. He took it with a sigh, admitting defeat.

As he towered over you, Bucky was captivated, you were coated in a thin layer of sweat, your blouse was partially unbuttoned and he could see the swell of your breasts as you breathed, and he could sense the happiness around you as you smiled up at him, it was a cheeky grin and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and laugh with you.

“Well, we have about 2 days until we reach the Spanish coast. What would you like to do until then, Y/N?” Bucky informed you, as he sat at his desk.

“I’d like to briefly discuss what my role will be as we reach the harbour.”

“You’ll be sticking tight to me as you’ve never been anywhere in the world, I’d like to be the first to show you. Also- there are some real weird men in Spain, sometimes, I wouldn’t ant you to run into the wrong hands…” You made a face, surely you’re not that reckless?

“Though we won’t spend much time there- I am a pirate after all, a wanted man over the globe. We’re stopping to stock up on food and water, the buggers below keep munching on the fruit and grain AND they’re drinking all the fuckin’ rum and water.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his palms against his face.

~

You could tell he was tired, the dark circles under his eyes looked almost painful, he was becoming sluggish the more you practiced self-defense, you had to come to the surface about the night you slept in his bedroom.

“Look, Bucky I…I know you’re tired. The night I slept in your bed, I had woken you because I knew you were having a nightmare. If you need to talk about anything, I’m willing to have an open ear, I’ve never spilled another’s secret-”

“Listen, Y/N… Thank you, but I don’t think you can help…” Bucky shifted in his seat,

“Oh, hush Captain,” You walked around his desk and stood behind him, placing your hands on his shoulders. “surely there is something I can do.” You slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, it was a non-sexual gesture, though Bucky lolled his head back and sighed at the feel of your cool hands through the thin fabric of his shirt.

You had no experience in massaging, though you attempted it anyway. You gripped Bucky’s shoulders, rolling the tips of your fingers against the broad muscles, you felt the rumble of his tired groan against your hands and felt a familiar tingle of desire behind your navel, gripping his shoulders tighter. You could feel the tense muscles soften underneath your touch and a small smile tugged at the corners of your lips at your accomplishment.

As your hands stopped their movements, Bucky’s hand reached across his chest to lay upon yours, stroking it tenderly. He pulled you around his chair to look at him.

“Thank you, that was lovely, Y/N. It’s been a long time since hands as tender as yours have managed to soothed me so well, I could fall asleep at your touch if I were to be completely honest.” He looked up at you with a sweet grin, he rose from his chair, eyes still locked to yours.

“What time is it, Sir? I’m sure I should be heading to bed soon; we have more practice tomorrow before we make port the next day.” You were smiled but you were nervous, so you changed the subject. You twiddled with his fingers as you looked down, feeling warm, safe.

“I believe it is around… Oh! It’s 10:35 pm! We’ve been dueling for about 4 hours. I assume you’re tired?” You let out a squeak as he lifted you onto his desk by your hips. You shook your head as Bucky lowered his lips to yours.

“Good.”

Before your lips met in a heated kiss, Bucky’s large hands rubbed your thighs and lightly lifted them to wrap around his hips, a jolt of lightning sank from your chest straight to your core and you moaned.

You got lost in Bucky’s kiss and were slow to notice him lift you from his desk to his chamber. Your body was on auto-pilot and you ground your core onto the hard line of his pants, earning a groan from him, and you took the chance to brush your tongue against his own. He tasted divine and you wanted more, so your fingers laced into the thick locks of his hair and pressed your lips harder against his and he smiled against your mouth because he could sense you were becoming needy, so he basked in it, and it made him even harder.

As you approached the bed, you hopped out of Bucky’s grip and gently pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and devouring his lips. The way you were straddling his hips, you could feel him against you and you created a rhythm so tantalizingly slow it almost killed you.

~

As Bucky’s hands drifted from your hips to your bum, he started to grind upwards, a keening moan escaped your lips as he squeezed the supple flesh. You suddenly broke the kiss, leaning up.

“May I… Try something?”

“O-Of course, Y/N, as long as you don’t feel as if I’m going to pressure you.” Your voice was soft like summer rain as the words fell from your lips.

You beamed at him, “I’d never think such a thing.” You leaned back down, your lips ghosting over his like a whisper, and you proceeded to trail them towards his jaw, sucking lightly, which made him grip your bum a little bit tighter, you felt yourself become wetter and wetter with his hands on your body, and it was pooling between your thighs.

You began to kiss down his neck and he let out a low moan as you maneuvered the collar of his shirt down to gain more access to the tan skin that lay beneath. You lightly bit down between the junction between his neck and shoulder, making a loud moan fall from his plump lips.

“Let me pleasure you, Bucky…” You whispered against his skin, and he let out a deep sigh as your breath tickled his skin, he had never felt so at ease before meeting you.

“Only if you’re comfortable, love.” Bucky sat up with you in his lap, a pleasant feeling of two puzzle pieces fitting together.

“I’d like to try, and you said you would show me.” You were still whispering, wanting him and only him to hear, you didn’t want to gods of the sea and sky over-hearing your intimate conversations- especially when you’re not even married.

“I did indeed, now, would you like me at your mercy, or should I take your hand and guide you?”

“I-I’d like you to help me first, it’s quite obvious I’ve, er, never.. touched…” Bucky placed a gentle thumb over your bottom lip, dipping it between them and letting his fingers rest against your jaw.

“Suck on it, kitten.”

It wasn’t a demand, it was more of a suggestion, and you slowly let your lips glide down the length of it, the pad of your tongue gliding against the bottom side. Bucky had watched you with lust blown, heavy-lidded eyes. He had been biting his lip the whole time and when your tongue swirled around the tip of his thumb, he let out a quiet groan. Using his free hand to pull your lower half closer to his, he slipped his thumb from your mouth and maneuvered your hips back a tad, creating a little bit of space between the two of you.

“Which is your most dominant hand, darling?” You waved both. “Ah, ambidextrous? Interesting…” You took both your hands in his, his thumbs stroking your wrists as he placed them on the belt of his pants. Bucky laid back on the bed.

“Unbutton my pants, kitten, don’t be nervous, I don’t bite… much.” He reassured you as you exhaled a shaky breath, slowly unbuttoning both sides, your hands accidentally skimming the hard line beneath as you tugged them down his slim hips. Bucky kept his eyes on you, though you didn’t make contact due to the quivering nerves inside your tummy.

As you pulled the pants down to his knees, you became fully aware of the tent in the loose underwear that adorned his hips. You took an audible gulp as you slowly etched them down too, you reached out and glided a finger lightly from his base to his tip, you studied him for a moment, letting the image soak into your brain. He was big, not like the diagrams, he was long, thick and a thick vein was visible on the underside of him. He was surrounded by a dark tuft of curls and you felt yourself jerk back when Bucky hissed at the sensation of your hands touching him there.

“I’m- I’m sorry did I hurt you?” You were beet red and looking up at the ceiling.

“Hell no, doll, that was quite the opposite, open your eyes, please.” He took your more dominant hand in his, making your fingers wrap around his cock. “Move your hand up and down, kitten, let me see you,”

You sighed as you began to make a slow pace pumping him up and down, this felt weird… Of course, it would feel weird! You’ve never had a man’s most intimate places touch you before!

“Tell you what, doll, why don’t you straddle my thigh? It would seem fair that you get your share of pleasure.” He murmured, you felt Bucky’s hands slide your pants down to your knees and you wiggled out of them. So you did as you were told, settling yourself down onto his thigh. You could feel the thick muscle ripple underneath your soaked panties and the feel of the soft hairs on his skin tickled the insides of your thigh.

You started to pump him harder, faster, after he said you could squeeze him a bit more, too. You rocked your hips against his thigh like a wave lapping against the beach, eliciting a sweet moan to fall from your lips. Bucky suddenly sat up and kissed you, hard. It was full of passion and you pressed yourself down harder against his thigh, brushing your bundle of nerves.

You felt a familiar pair of hands slide your panties down your legs, and two fingers rub against your wet folds, you moaned at the skin to skin contact, causing you to grip his cock a little tighter, still moving your small hand up and down his length, the feeling of your wetness rubbing against him created a perfect contrast, causing a strangled moan to rip through his throat.

As Bucky’s fingers pumped inside of you, filling your walls with his digits. You let out a small moan at the feeling, earning a soft chuckle from the older man. Bucky started out slow, testing how far he could go, and studying your face for any signs of discomfort.

“Does that feel good, angel?” he hummed, his blue eyes watching yours, filled with lust. You let out a soft moan at his choice of words, nodding your head. After testing your boundaries, he slowly curved his index finger similar to a “come hither” motion. He plunged his fingers deeper into your core, hitting that special bundle of nerves deep within you.

Bucky chuckled deeply, sending shivers down your spine. “There you go, angel,” he whispered. “You like that?” You nodded eagerly, closing your eyes at the new sensation. You rocked your hips in time with his thrusts, slowly at first. A small, barely audible whimper escaped your lips as his pace increased.

Your head fell onto his shoulder as his fingers worked you skillfully, hitting places in you that you didn’t even know existed. You could feel the warmth in your stomach growing, reaching higher and higher like wildfire until all you could feel was your heart beating wildly in your chest. Instantly, you were hit with the familiar feeling of a taught string snapping behind your naval and your hips rocked out your second orgasm, the feeling of euphoria washing over your body like warm water, goosebumps raising upon your skin. As the soft breaths of relief left your lips, you felt Bucky’s lips suckle at your neck. You leaned back a little and looked into his eyes as you lifted the fabric of his shirt up from his hips, yanking it over his head.

You had mustered some surprise confidence and used it to your advantage, using your free hand to gently push Bucky flat onto the mattress. You sucked on your bottom lip, lightly wincing at the pain from your previous kiss. You carefully slid down his body, leaving kisses against his taught stomach until you were in line with him there. The three times he had inserted a finger or a thumb into your mouth had finally given you an idea of what men loved. The moans as you sucked on said finger had left you curious.

Curiosity killed the cat, but it also brought it back.

You were shy as you gripped him in your tiny hands. And you jumped as you felt a calloused hand graze your cheek. The nerves in your stomach had increased tenfold, but as soon as your lips made contact with his tip and he let out a moan deeper than the levels of the sea itself, your nerves had subsided to nothingness.

Bucky’s head lolled back onto the bed beneath him as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his manhood. You gave an experimental lick, watching his face carefully. He let out a strangled groan, whispering a string of curses under his breath. With one last glance over at him, you wrapped your lips around his member, gripping his shaft with your hand, and gently began bobbing your head.

“Jesus christ, doll,” he moaned, “You’re doing so well.”

You felt insides clench at his praise, his fingers slowly weaving themselves through your long locks, gathering the pieces that fell around your face. You relaxed your throat, allowing him to, slide deeper into the warmth of your mouth and your tongue grazed the bottom of side of his girth. You proceeded to try and suck on him, hollowing out your cheeks, a rumble traveled through his whole body and you swore you felt the ship wobble sideways.

~

“That’s it, angel, k-keep doing that- oh fuck,“ He let out a growl at your movements ”doll, your mouth does wonders, where have you been all my life, hm?“ Bucky strokes your hair and accidentally jolts his hips upwards, hitting the back of your mouth making you accidentally gag around him, he grazes the skin of your neck with the tips of his fingers in apology. You hum around him as his fingers rub your scalp, making another moan erupt from your fluttering chest.

Bucky was on cloud nine, the euphoric feeling of the warm cavern of your wet mouth engulfing him and he was throbbing. You gave a small moan, sending vibrations down his member. You pushed your limits and swallowed his length down, your nose brushing the trail of hair at the base of him. You felt yourself become hazy from the lack of oxygen, leaving you with no choice but to yank your head back from his body.

You gasped as you came up for air, but continued to pump him, Bucky was becoming a jolting mess and his breathing became heavier as you placed kitten lips onto his tip. You ran your tongue along his slit, tasting the unfamiliar flavor of his seed. You had no idea what to expect, but regardless, you gathered every drop.

Instantly, your eyes widened at the foreign taste in your mouth. You grimaced, running your tongue along your cheek as you peered over at Bucky. He as lost for words as you both panted, he propped himself onto his elbows, eyes peering down at you lovingly.

“W-what was that?” You asked, your voice laced with another ounce of curiosity.

“I… Y/N, that was… cum, that’s what happens when a man… cums… It’s what get a woman pregnant.” You looked at him quizzically, tilting your head to the side slightly. “What you just done… it was called fellatio.”

You smiled up at him, lightly tracing the hair from the base of his shaft to his naval. You were merely experimenting with him. Your fingers were feather-light on his skin, he was just so soft at the same time as if he was pure metal wrapped in silk, and you loved it.

As you crawled up the bed to sit next to him, Bucky leaned forward and yanked his underwear back up his legs as you done the same with yours. He looked at you and twirled his fingers, silently asking you to turn. You felt fingers tugging your blouse upward and you lifted your arms, allowing him to pull it over your head. Facing away from him gave you the opportunity to hide the blush that adorned your cheeks, but you realised it wouldn’t hide what you truly felt; Bucky had that sort of…power, right?

You felt his fingers deftly tug at the threads of your corset, you sighed as the restraining material was finally loosened. You tugged the blouse over your form once again. Bucky leaned against the plush pillows by the headboard, gesturing for you to rest your head against his broad chest. You obliged in seconds, though his skin was sticky with perspiration, you rested your head on his chest anyway, listening to the ‘thump, thump’ of his heartbeat.

“Thank you- for letting me do that, Bucky.” You murmured.

“You’re welcome, doll, you’re brilliant, did you know that? Not just in the boudoir, you’re excelling at the self defense lessons, too. You’re a real mystery, a treasure in fact. And you know how pirates love their treasure.” He turned your face to look at him, placing a searing kiss upon your lips, followed by a sincere smile.

“I shouldn’t be doing what I am- I should only be doing this once I’m married, but I say screw the rules. I’m glad it’s you, and if I’m honest, on this night, I think I’m falling for you, Captain James.”

“And I, you, Miss Y/L/N.”


	6. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish, alcohol, throwing up, a few cute lil kisses, fluff, cliffhanger

“I shouldn’t be doing what I am- I should only be doing this once I’m married, but I say screw the rules. I’m glad it’s you, and if I’m honest, on this night, I think I’m falling for you, Captain James.”

“And I, you, Miss Y/L/N.”

~

The day after tomorrow ~

As the St. Brooklyn came to the Spanish harbour, you watched as the bustling Spaniards made their way through the town. It was a lovely sight to see, palm trees, sandy beaches, sunny skies. It was about 4 pm and the sun was still beating down on everyone and everything.

You looked beside you to see Wanda, who was laughing with Sam, they looked at each other as though they were in love, maybe, and a smile tugged onto your lips.

Yet again, once Bucky had anchored the ship, he tipped off the harbour manager and gave a false name. He held out his arm and you took it willingly, feeling his muscles ripple underneath your fingers.

You had walked up to a large stall and Bucky dropped plenty of Spanish reals into the hand of the owner of the stall.

“Diez cajas de la mejor comida que tienes, por favor.” He smiled kindly at the man as he said a quiet ’sí, señor’ in return, Bucky requesting for some of his crew to take it back to the ship.

“Shall we gather some rum, water, and port? You can get something too if you’d like.” Bucky smiled down at you, you could feel a small amount of wonder wash through you, maybe they sold some fresh orange juice around here, you heard that Spain was known for the glorious taste of the fruit.

“Could we find somewhere that sells fresh orange juice, Sir?”

“We may, mi amor, let’s go.” As you walked alongside him, you felt the cool breeze whisper through your hair, and two familiar voices came up behind you both.

“Captain!” You heard Sam chirp, you both turned to see him escorting Wanda by the arm. “May Wanda and I accompany both of you?”

“Of course Sam! And you know full well you can call me by my actual name when the crew isn’t around!” Bucky patted Sam on the back and gave a sweet smile to Wanda. As you all walked down the main street, the sweet smell of mangos, strawberries, and oranges filled your nostrils and you sighed happily, for it had been so long since you indulged in such food.

You approached the stall with Wanda and asked for some orange juice, “Naranja con pulpa, por favor.” Bucky was utterly surprised how you knew Spanish- as a woman who was confined to only a small island knew a language other than English. As you waited for your juice to be finished, you spoke quietly with Wanda.

“So, tell me, what’s with you and Sam, hm?” You both chuckled lightly.

“It um, it started when Bucky had liberated him and many others during a slave trade, he had… been branded, he was hurting and well…Bucky had taken him under his wing, helped him heal from all the abuse inflicted onto him, the rest is for him to say but… He had sought refuge with me during the nights; he had nightmares. One night, I was out on the main deck looking at the stars, he came and sat by me.”

~

“Oh, hello Sam, how are you tonight? No bad dreams I hope.” Wanda questioned, a frown adorning her features.

“Much better now I’m with you, Miss Wanda-”

“Please, Sam, no ‘miss’, I am not your superior, I am your equal, please remember that…” Wanda whispered, her hand coming to softly rest against his jaw, her thumb stroking the slight stubble as her eyes met his. They were warm, dark, beautiful.

As a slight breeze danced across the ship, a piece of Wanda’s hair rested across her face, Sam wasted no time in gently tucking it behind her ear.

“How many stars do you think are in the sky, Sam?” Wanda murmured. Sam looked at her then up at the sky.

“At least seven hundred billion, or more.” He had turned to see her looking at him with a secret smile, seems like all they were really were doing was waiting for love, and they didn’t have to wait longer than a millisecond.

Inching closer, he had sliced the space between the both of them, pressing a tender kiss upon her soft lips.

~

“Ah, I see. As long as you are both happy, that’s all that matters.” You smile at the brunette.

“There is much more to it, but I’ll tell you once we leave port.” She whispered.

The lady at the stall cleared her throat, turning around to see the small woman holding two large glass bottles of orange juice.

“Gracias, señora!” You giggled with Wanda as you carried a bottle of the sweet juice each.

You turned and saw Bucky giving you a look that almost sent you to your knees, it was full of admiration and affection, so intense and you couldn’t help but feel the bird in your chest try and break out of its cage.

You approached him and took his hand in yours, following Sam and Wanda back to the market.

“Here, let me.” You heard Sam murmur to the woman in red, her blush was apparent on her cheeks and you saw a slight wink in Sam’s eyes. You knew it.

Bucky took you to multiple stalls, he bought you a new corset and some pants, a pair of new boots and some blouses, so you didn’t have to wear the same clothes every day. You thanked him with a chaste kiss to his cheek and you swear you saw him blush only slightly.

~

As the night fell, the cooler it had become and Bucky escorted you back to the St. Brooklyn. As you both got to the ship Bucky heard a deep voice behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t the legendary Captain James Barnes…”

Bucky whipped around faster than a pistol bullet, you felt the blood drain from your face as you looked at the man in front of you. Was he here to arrest Bucky? Kill him? Take him? Bucky was a wanted man.

“S-Steve Rogers, what are you doing here? I thought you were up in the north east Atlantic?” Bucky went to hug the man and pat him on the back, a wide smile donning his features.

“Well, I arrived here about two days ago, Peggy had never visited Spain before, and I couldn’t resist.” The tall blond man was as big as Bucky, blue eyes like the uniform he was wearing- you knew he didn’t belong to the Trading Company; his thick American accent was apparent when he spoke- most likely from New York, like Bucky.

“And who would this beautiful lady be?” You jerked your head up to see 'Steve’ smiling down at you. So you took a timid step forward, shaking his hand lightly.

“Y/N Y/L/N, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” You gave him a forced smile, you didn’t know whether to smile or not.

“Y/N, he’s okay- I’ve known him since infancy. He won’t hurt me, love.” You felt a blush spread across your cheeks as Bucky whispered the words into your ear, you let out a sigh of relief and turned to smile at your lover.

“We’re having a small celebration upon my ship tonight- Peggy turned 25- if you’d like to join us we can find another part of the coast to tie the ships together so we don’t drift apart during the night.” You stood awkwardly beside them as they spoke.

“That is a brilliant idea, I’d be a fool to pass up such an offer, how about we gather both our crews and do it now, sound good?”

~

Bucky and Steve decided on setting the party on the St. Brooklyn; it had a wider and longer main deck. You could hear the waves lap against the sides the ship as the men anchored it once more, you watched as Bucky and the crew tied up the sails. Wanda was slowly approaching you as you sat on the staircase towards the quarterdeck.

“So, I need to ask you something,” You piped up, “Bucky… Okay well, when I first saw you use your powers, I said to Bucky that you could literally rule the seas, and well, he said something about how you couldn’t, something about you don’t have the full ability because you gave your heart to someone else?”

Wanda sighed heavily and sat on the staircase with you.

“Okay, so, this is the continued story from earlier. When Bucky had taken Sam in, which you already know the whole story about our… thing. Well anyway, he had a brand on his shoulder, from the slave trade, and he opened up to me about it one night. He had told me it was the root of his nightmares, bad thoughts and stress. I used my magic to make it disappear, the action I took made me realise that I was in love with him. Y/N, I would do anything for him, including…giving him my heart, I didn’t cut the beating thing out of my chest, no- I gave him my heart in the spiritual term. My heart belongs to Sam and Sam only. It’s better that I don’t have my full powers; they can take over your soul, you can make reckless decisions.”

You nodded along to everything she said, letting the words sink through your skin, it all made sense; the looks, the hidden touches, stolen kisses even.

The sun had finally set and the moon was apparent against the dark sky, both ships were illuminated with oil lamps, making the scene look like a swarm of giant fireflies if one were to look from afar. You noticed the loud music of strings playing an upbeat Irish tune and you smiled, remembering a small band that played something similar at the annual summer festival in Port Royal when you were younger.

“Care to dance, miss?” You whipped around to see Bucky with an extended arm, you took his hand and he pulled you against him.

“Bucky, I don’t know the steps!”

“Neither do I!” You both laughed as you danced along the main deck, holding each other in close proximity, this was the happiest you had felt in a long time.

As the song finished, you quickly grabbed a forgotten bottle of rum and took a few large gulps, the liquid burning the back of your mouth as you swallowed and squinted your eyes. As you opened them you saw Bucky stare at you, his mouth agape and eyebrows almost resting on his hairline.

“What, you think a respectable, young, intelligent lady of Port Royal can’t drink?” You smirked, offering your captain the bottle, he took it gratefully and kept his eyes on yours as his lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle, a pang of desire drifting down to your core, you ignored it though; tonight was a night of having fun with him, no sexualness. He passed the bottle back to you and you gulped the rest down, almost half a bottle! Feeling a rush of blood go to your head, a few other songs were played and you felt your vision begin to blur only slightly as you turned back to Bucky.

“W-What is it you pirates say? 'drink up me hearties yo ho’ Isn’t it? Or s-something…” You slurred, making Bucky chuckle as he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Have you ever been drunk before, Y/N?” He mumbled, you looked up at him through your lashes and pouted, shaking your head.

“Oh, darling, it’s going to be a fun night…”

Suddenly, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, you whipped around to see a woman slightly taller than yourself with wavy brunette hair and a smile as bright as the white sails of the HMS Endeavor.

“Hello, you must be Y/N, I’m Peggy!” You shook her hand, giving her a once over, she wore similar clothes to you, white blouse, brown pants and black boots. Her fair skin made her dark eyes contrast against her face and you admired her beauty greatly.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Peggy!” You returned, “Steve does know how to throw a party, does he not?”

“Indeed he does, I believe he’s throwing this one because I turned 25 a few nights previous. Hey- have you ever fired a pistol?”

The question took you aback, you’d never touched the blasted things, they were deemed dangerous and if not handled correctly you could get a backfire injury.

“I believe I haven’t, why’d you ask?” You had to raise your voice just a tad and the reason made you smile, for the crew had grown loud and boisterous.

“Would you like me to show you how?” You quirked a brow at her question.

“I’d like to try!” She smirked at your retort and glanced at Steve, grabbing your hand she guided you to the quarterdeck, an empty glass bottle in her hand. As Peggy approached the railing of the deck, she placed the bottle down and stepped back a few meters, gesturing for you to come hither.

“Now, take the gun, hold it like this, put your fingers here… Make sure you use both hands at first,” Peggy placed your fingers and hands in the right places, shifting your form so it was at a perfect angle to shoot the bottle. “shoot.”

You pulled the trigger and almost got knocked back by the force. It was in a blink of an eye that you saw the bottle explode and shards of glass fly everywhere like a firecracker and you flinched, squeezing your eyes shut.

The ringing in your ears blocked out the silence, and when you opened your eyes you were met with Peggy smirking at you. You let out the breath that was trapped in your lungs, shoulders slumping.

“That was bloody brilliant! Y/N you’re a natural!” You smiled at the woman and gently handed the musket pistol in her hands for her to put it back on her affects belt.

You heard heavy footsteps come up to the quarterdeck and saw Bucky. He gave you both a confused look and turned to see the bottom of a rum bottle.

“Peggy what did you do?”

She didn’t cower, more like an ‘I’m innocent, I swear!’ look. “I just showed her how to fire, James. Calm down- at least she didn’t get a backfire injury like I did.”

Peggy turned and showed you her hand, there was a thick white scar trailing from the inner side of her thumb to the middle her palm.

“When Steve first taught me how to fire a musket, I didn’t hold it correctly and the force of it ripped my hand open, it took a few good months to heal, I had to train with my opposite hand and now I’m ambidextrous.” Your face lit up at the word; so were you! But then the fleeting moment of giddiness simmered away as you realised Peggy and Steve weren’t to stay on your voyage to Singapore, at least, that’s what you thought.

“Um- Bucky! I, er, oh… fuck.” Bucky flinched, you had never cursed before! “I- I don’t feel well-” you ran to the side of the ship, a pain in your head and the feel of bile rising in your throat. You felt gentle fingers pull your hair out of your face as you threw up what was in your stomach, the foul taste of rum and and bread combined leaving a bad aftertaste in your mouth.

~

“Someone can’t handle their alcohol,” Bucky laughed, whipping a rag out of his pocket to gently wipe at your mouth. “Let’s get you cleaned up, angel, c’mon.”

“Will she be okay, James?” Peggy asked, shock written on her pale features.

“Yes Ma’am, it’s her first time drinking, obviously one hell of a lightweight. Would you be a doll and tell Steve I’ll be back in about 20 minutes? I just need to clean her up.” Bucky slithered an arm around your waist as you leaned against him, groaning at the thump, thump between your eyes.

As you approached the doors of the Captain’s Cabin, you felt the familiar burn of bile slither up your throat. Detaching yourself from Bucky, you stumbled to the side of the ship to hurl again, this time only throwing up once and then dry heaving, leaving a nasty pulled-muscle feel in your spine and throat. You fell to your knees in exhaustion, salty tears slipping from your eyes, though they weren’t from sadness; you didn’t know what to feel right now.

It felt like an eternity or a life long prison sentence before you felt two dainty hands lift you by your underarms.

“My, my, Y/N. How much did you drink?” Wanda stroked your hair from your face, as she questioned you.

“Only ha-half a bottle of… well it was a biiiiig bottle of, er, rum? I think?” You felt the world spin as you mustered the words to speak. “I-I’ve never ever, ever drank alcohol before p-please don’t be mad at me.” You whimpered, feeling the same hands hold your face.

“Oh, Y/N, why would I be mad? Everyone’s got to experience new things in their life, even if the outcome isn’t as good as they hope.” You smiled up at Wanda, you figured apart from Peter, she was your best friend and you hugged her tightly.

“Bucky’s bringing you some mint water, oh- here he is. I’m going to go and give Sam that promised dance.” She kissed the top of your head in a motherly fashion and jogged away, you were slumped against a banister as Bucky approached.

“Here, Y/N, gargle this and spit it out.” He lifted the goblet to your lips and the strong taste of mint almost made you gag. You swivel and spit through the wooden bars of the banister.

“Please take me inside, Bucky.” You rested your head against his chest as he carried you to his cabin once more, hoping you weren’t going to throw up. You were beginning to feel normal again but not enough to feel sober.

As Bucky gently placed you on the bed, couldn’t help but admire him, he shrugged his waist coat off and rolled his sleeves up his forearms, revealing the branded ‘P’ on his right wrist. He was beautiful nonetheless, even with scars, or cuts or bruises. You tugged on your blouse and yanked it over your head, finding no energy to remove your corset, you slumped back onto the bed. You kicked off your boots and groaned, wiggling your aching toes inside your trouser stockings. You leaned up against the headboard as Bucky reappeared with a damp cloth in his hand.

Bucky lightly dragged the cloth against your face and neck, the cool sensation seemed to help you breathe deeply and you couldn’t help but chuckle, for Bucky had his eyes trained onto your chest, every breath you took had your breasts straining against your corset.

“My eyes are up here, James.” You giggled as you whispered, earning a quiet ‘sorry, kitten, every part of you is just so beautiful’ from his lips. “I feel kind of sober now, all I have is a pounding headache. How are you feeling?” Your body betrayed your words as you hiccuped. You looked into his icy blue eyes as your hand came to stroke his shoulder.

“I’m absolutely perfect, angel.” He bestowed a feather-like kiss to the area between your cheek and your jaw, and the previous pang of desire fired up again. As Bucky dragged the cloth down your neck, he maintained eye contact with you, watching as your pupils dilated when the damp rag came into contact with the top of your breasts, your breath hitched in your throat as he squeezed hard on the damp fabric, sending a few cold streams of water down your cleavage. Your no-sexualness-tonight-rule was trying to break out the window, but you refused to let it go. You leaned into him and pressed your mouth to his, a sweet, tender kiss was all it was.

“I’m feeling quite fuzzy, I don’t know what this feeling is.”

“That my dear, is a feeling between relaxation and happiness I believe. would you like to change out of these confines?” Bucky asked, stroking your hair away from your shoulders. You mumbled a ‘mhm’ and a ‘please’ as you felt him kiss your shoulder.

“Let me go and get one of my shirts…” Bucky was back as soon as he left, a white shirt in hand. He motioned for you to turn around so he could unlace your corset. The feeling of his cool fingers against your spine raised goosebumps on your forearms and you gasped when you felt very familiar lips gently tease your neck, the mixture of being undressed and teeth against your skin making you tilt your head to the side with a heavy breath escaping your parted lips.

“I’m not going to do anything with you tonight, angel, just a few kisses, for I don’t want to take advantage of a beautiful soul like yours.” The words sent the butterflies in your tummy into a frenzy, you heard Bucky mutter an ‘arms up’ and you slightly felt like a child, and the thought made you chuckle. You felt him slide the corset and replace it with the cool fabric of his shirt. The strong scent of him filled your nostrils and you sighed.

“Pants on or off?” You answered his question by tugging them down your hips, your soft thighs grabbing his attention. He placed a loving hand upon one, squeezing only slightly. “Y’know, you look good in my shirt- scratch that, you could probably look good in a potato sack.” You gave a hearty laugh which coaxed him into a fit of giggles too. “I mean, you’re just wonderful, you’re soft, angelic, your keep your sword as sharp as your wit and you seem like the person to not be afraid of battle. I really, truly admire you, Y/N.”

By then you had shifted and laid your head on his thick thighs, your hand stroking his knee. You felt his fingers stroke over the exposed skin of your neck, over your shoulder and rested on your waist.

“B-Bucky can I sing you a lullaby? I-I know I’m still, er, drunk but it’s one my father used to sing to me when I was an infant.” He chuckled at your request and uncertainty.

“Of course, my love, but I must get back to Steve soon, it’s Peggy’s birthday after all and I haven’t seen them in a long time and you must get some rest.”

“Okay, um, I can’t remember the full lyrics, but I know a few…”

“Oh, someday this chair may be a boat for another pair and you and your baby will sail the sea,” You felt him jerk at the words, making you pause, but you continued. “Within this rocking chair and as we rock and hum and sing so you will go too and dreams, with sweep and with swing will take baby and boat and you.” You hiccuped and it made him chuckle lightly, you yawned and smushed your face against his thighs some more, god, they were so comfortable!

~

“Y/N… Did your father ever tell you where that lullaby is from?” Bucky asked, he could feel the unwanted tears pool in his eyes.

“Mmm, he ne’er told me, why’d y’ask Buck?” You mumbled in your relaxed state.

“Doll… That’s a lullaby only pirates know.”


	7. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungover!Reader, kisses and tickling (fluff). Violence (slight gore) sexual harassment, implied necrophilia (shit gets real guys im sorry) death, family issues, guns, daggers, threats.

“Y/N… Did your father ever tell you where that lullaby is from?” Bucky asked, he could feel the unwanted tears pool in his eyes.

“Mmm, he ne’er told me, why’d y’ask Buck?” You mumbled in your relaxed state.

“Doll… That’s a lullaby only pirates know.”

~

You were fast asleep before you could hear the words, the hangover hitting you prematurely. Bucky shifted you off of his lap to lay on your side on the king size bed. He admired your sleeping form; hair mussed and fanned against the pillow behind you, lips parted ever so slightly, a light snore coming from your mouth. He chuckled before draping the covers over you and kissing your temple.

As Bucky shifted out of the bedchamber, he made his way to the main deck to Steve, Peggy, Sam and Wanda. Both couples were dancing merrily as Bucky approached them. Judging by his scrunched features, they knew something was amiss.

“Psst, guys, I need to to tell you something, like, right now.”

They all gathered to the galley, ushering the two men that were situated in there outside.

“What’s happened? Is everything alright, James?” Peggy pushed, worried for the man in front of her.

“I-I’ve just put Y/N to bed and, er,” Bucky stuttered, not knowing how to wrap his head around the subject, “she requested if she could sing me a lullaby, albeit it was actually her going to sleep, and… the one she sang, it… it was a pirate’s lullaby, thought some of the words were missing I recognized them perfectly. Her father is a governor, she told me herself- she told me her father used to sing it to her when she was a babe, her mother had died during childbirth.” 

It took a while for the group to adjust to Bucky’s confession, the thought of you knowing such a rare poem, known only to pirates, shook them.

Steve cleared his throat, “Surely there must be some coincidence? Maybe… Maybe her father heard it from someone whom he was traveling the seas with?” He pondered, and Peggy wrapped her hands around his arm, squeezing him with a smile.

Steve, always the man who had faith in the most unlikely people, even if he didn’t know them.

“N-No, I wouldn’t think so. We all know Pirates sing those lullabies to their own kin, they don’t sing them when they’re wandering or in enemy territory, or anywhere off their ships, for that matter. There must be some sort of connection?” Bucky was pacing now, making conspiracies throughout his head and Wanda cleared her throat.

“Oh, merciful God… Bucky, you do know who’s been missing for nineteen years, right? He hasn’t been seen by a living soul, he was only known by his pirate name. The Trading Company never caught him because they could never locate him, therefore they never knew what he looked like. My…My father told me-”

“Oh, don’t say his name. I beg of you.” Bucky cried, everyone’s eyes were on him. The realization and fear was written on all of their faces.

“We have to think of a plan, Bucky,” Sam mumbled.

Bucky kicked a lone stool before rubbing his face. “You’re correct, Sam. We need to make a plan tonight, Steve, Peggy,” Bucky looked up at the tall blonde and short brunette, earning two small nods, “what are your thoughts on accompanying us to Singapore?”

~

The Governor stood by the large grandfather clock, the time was 8:46 pm and he was holding his daughter’s pale blue dress in his withering hands. He made his way to the main deck of his ship, where Peter awaited.

“Sir, I swear. I haven’t seen her or two weeks. She didn’t say a word to me - like she would have - she would have left a note or a letter or a secret sort of hint. I’ve only just found her dress underneath my bed, a pair of pants and a blouse of mine have gone missing too. She only mentioned once - and this was months ago - that she wanted to go away and never come back. I’m sorry, Sir.” Peter stuttered, his fingers tapping against one another as the crease between his brows deepened. The young man was upset, worried, all the negative emotions rushing towards him full throttle like a tidal wave. He felt heartbroken because you were his best friend- his only friend apart from the mule that shifted the grinds and gears in the blacksmiths.

“It’s okay, Peter, you didn’t know,” The man reassured him, patting him on the back. “Why don’t you eat something, boy? I’m sure you’re famished after all the interrogation, help yourself to some fruit and water.”

Peter muttered thanks as he plucked an apple from the fruit crate.

“I’d like you to accompany me, Peter, I want you to help me find my daughter.”

“It’d be an honour, Sir.”

“Let’s hoist the sails then, Mr. Parker.”

~

The sun had risen, the blinding rays blinding your awakening form. You looked at the small clock hung against the wall of the bedchamber and gasped; it was half nine in the morning, you were normally awake by eight.

You looked beside you to find Bucky’s side of the bed empty, the memories of last night’s rendezvous flowing through your head, the dancing the alcohol, the shooting the throwing up, all of it. But there was something missing, you felt, something important.

As you scrambled to get up, a throbbing pain occurred between your eyes.

Hangover.

So this is what it feels like? The effects of the rum from the party had definitely turned your brain into a whirlwind of blood, sending you straight to your knees with a small cry.

You suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the bedchamber, you looked up to see Bucky coming to crouch by your side.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, Y/N, are you alright?” Bucky asked, his warm hands coming to lift you up and plop you down on the bed gently.

“I-I don’t know, Buck. I just need some water…” You looked up at him. His eyes were surrounded by purple again, a dark shadow. Judging by his clothes, he hadn’t even come to bed last night.

“I know that look, doll, what’s wrong?” The tall brunette kneeled in front of you, his hands gently rubbing at your bare thighs.

“You didn’t sleep last night, why, Bucky? You know it makes you feel unwell.”

“I…”

“Come on, my love, spit it out. Tell me how you’re feeling and what’s on your mind.” You urged, your eyes still squinting because of the harsh rays of sunlight pouring through the small windows. You brought your small hands to run through his dark hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

“You’re going to have to take this in… carefully. Well, last night, you were absolutely smashed, no doubt about it,” You groaned at the words, scared that you did anything embarrassing. “you… You were resting your head on my lap as you were drifting off. You asked if you could sing me a lullaby,” You turned beet-red in embarrassment. “What you sang…fuck…” He rested his forehead on your stomach and breathed deeply.

“Oh, someday this chair may be a boat for another pair and you and your baby will sail the sea.” He mumbled the words, the octaves of his voice slightly deeper.

“Within this same rocking chair, and as we rock and hum and sing so you will go sailing too,” You continued.

“And pirate dreams, with sweep and with swing, will take baby and boat and you.” Bucky looked up at you then, meeting your bright eyes. You felt the tears prick at the corners; your father had always sung that to you when you were small, and at times when you couldn’t sleep as a young adult and the realisation hit you. “Y/N… it’s a pirate’s lullaby.”

“I-I gathered that from the…the…” Your chest started heaving as the panic hit you. Was your father a pirate? Was he a wanted man? Was his name even his actual name?

“Darling, shh, shh, it’s going to be okay. Now, I need you to listen to me, please, Y/N?” Bucky gently grabbed your face in his calloused hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the salty tears smearing your cheeks. “We’ll figure this out, but I’m going to have to ask you some questions- that’s if you don’t mind?” You shook your head.

Bucky crawled onto the bed and ushered you to sit on his lap, facing him. His hands pulled at your waist, egging you into coming closer to him, you obliged and shuffled up, your smooth thighs rubbing against the cord-like fabric of his trousers. You felt one of Bucky’s large hands rub up and down soothingly on your back and you relaxed in his touch.

“Now, my love, I’ll probably only have to ask you about three questions.” You hummed in response, tears still slipping from your eyes. “Could you tell me what your father looks like?”

You described him as a man with slightly tan skin, wrinkles upon his face, and when he didn’t wear the grey Governor’s wig, he donned a head full of jet black hair which was usually ties back. He sported a dark grey to almost black beard, always trimmed neatly. As you finished your description, Bucky inhaled shakily.

“Did he ever mention to you about a ship called ‘The Queen Anne’s Revenge?’”

“No, I don’t think he did.” You whispered, playing with the ruffled edge of the collar of his blouse.

“There was once a pirate named Blackbeard. 19 years ago…He disappeared off the face of the earth, no one knew where he went, where he is at this very moment.” You furrowed your brow, trying to string things together in your mind. “Rumours spread amongst pirates that the notorious captain had found love in a woman of good fortune, she was a Lady, born not to royalty but to wealth. He wasn’t attracted to her money, but to her soul.” Bucky took a deep breath and continued his explanation. “His ship was the Queen Anne’s Revenge and when he disappeared, she disappeared with him, maybe she lies at the bottom of the ocean, who knows. But I must ask you this, Y/N. What is your father’s name?”

“Edward. Edward Teach.” You replied.

~

Bucky felt as if his whole world had jolted to a stop, he felt the colour drain from his face as he heard the name fall from your lips.

Blackbeard, also known as Edward Teach (amongst pirates) was the thing all men feared aside the gallows. Bucky had never met the man, but his father used to tell him stories about the wickedness; how he could use his sword to steer his ship and maim mutineers with a flick of his fingers.

If it wasn’t coincidental, and Blackbeard was your father, everyone surrounding you would be in mortal danger. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

Bucky gently squeezed your hip, “Your father is Blackbeard.”

“Is that… a bad thing?”

“Many people have fallen to his blade, he had no mercy, killed innocent men and women. Some say he was full of dark magic- that his sword was cursed. He attempted to take command of the sea, but failed, that’s when he went missing. Most pirates assumed he had been taken to Davy Jones’ Locker- but they were obviously wrong.” You took a sharp inhale of breath, pulling back to look Bucky dead in the eyes.

“He’ll come for us, he’ll find us. My father didn’t really pay much attention to me after I turned 18- he arranged for me to be married to Commodore Zemo but-”

“Zemo?” Bucky choked, his turquoise eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape.

“Yes, Baron Zemo… A weird man, really, do you know him, Bucky?” You questioned, hands still resting lightly on his neck.

“Not personally, but we’ve had a few spats during my years sailing the sea. He tried to send me to the gallows once, I’m surprised you never heard.” You winced at the thought of Bucky being hanged. He looked at you then, a hand creeping its way to your face, a soft thumb rubbing your jaw.

He pulled you a bit closer as he placed a soft kiss to your nose. You blushed and giggled as he began to pepper kisses all over your face, the tickling feeling making you forget about the life threatening circumstances for just a few fleeting moments.

“I must admit, waking up how I did wasn’t the best way to wake up, neither was the whole ‘your father is blackbeard!’ but, right now, with you? I can get through my day.” You murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Bucky’s lips. Your Bucky.

“I’m sorry you had to wake up like that. Y’know, if I could rewind to the day you boarded my ship I wouldn’t have grabbed you by the neck and scared the shit out of you- if I heard what had been going on I would have been way easier on you than I was at the beginning.” Bucky admitted.

“My sweet, I wouldn’t have it any different. I’m here now, I’m happier than I was back at Port Royal, I wouldn’t trade it for the most rarest gold on this earth.”

“Are you sweet talking me, princess?” You chuckled and then your smile faltered.

“Er, have Peggy and Steve left?”

“No, actually, with all the whole… y’know, they’re accompanying us to Singapore.” He grinned as he saw your face light up. You done a double fist to the air and yelped when Bucky’s slender fingers tickled your soft sides, you were a laughing, fidgeting mess and he looked at you with the amount of admiration a smitten husband gives his wife.

“You are truly beautiful, Y/N, are you sure you’re not a mermaid?” Bucky chuckled.

“I’m not as beautiful as a mermaid, Bucky.”

“True, you’re way more beautiful.” Bucky began to tickle you again, making you fall backwards onto the large with a thump. Bucky laid by your side and held your hand in his whilst you both stared up at the ceiling.

“So… what’s the master plan for today?” You mumbled.

“Well, Peggy and Sam are going to teach you how to shoot properly until you can get the hang of it yourself. Steve, Wanda and I are going to inform the crews what is going to happen, or what could happen, hopefully there won’t be any backlash or mass suicide as soon as they hear the word ‘Blackbeard’”

~

“The fuck do you mean Y/N’s father is Blackbeard?!” You heard Brock scream. You were on the quarterdeck of the ship with Peggy and Sam, firing a few rounds for practice. You turned back to Sam and he looked at you with a face and he mumbled ‘ignore him, he’s an arrogant piece of shit’

“Men! Listen to me!” Bucky yelled, clearly irritated at the hustling and bustling of worried and angered voices. “This has all happened so suddenly. Y/N didn’t know until I had to confirm it for her. She is just as shaken as we are!”

The rest of what he said was white noise as you tried to focus on shooting. The small blasts in front of you the only thing you could really hear.

~

Later that night, you had a small moment of despair and anxiety. Your father was Blackbeard. Your father was a murderer, a fugitive.

As you leaned against the railing of Bucky’s ship, you looked up at the stars. As a little girl, your father told you that your mother was up there somewhere, always looking down on you. But now you didn’t know what to believe, first your father not informing you about who and what he was, what if your mother was still alive?

You felt a stray tear slip down your cheek, you hastily wiped it away as you heard heavy footsteps approach you.

“No need for tears.” The voice was gruff, and you instantly recognized it from earlier; Brock Rumlow.

“B-Brock, er, what are you doing out here? I thought you’d be sleeping…”

“No time to sleep when Blackbeard has resurfaced.” He snapped, and you suddenly saw him flinch. You felt a cold blade being held against your neck as he pressed his front onto your back, squishing you between his tall body and the hard wood of the ship.

“W-What are you-” You stopped speaking as the blade was pressed harder against your neck.

“Now you listen to me, princess. I don’t care if you’re the Captain’s little slut, I will slice your fucking throat open, let you drain and then dump your body in the ocean for your dear father to find, after me and my friend Alexander have had a little bit of fun with you,” You could feel the pulsing behind your eyes and the burning in your throat as you struggled to keep the pained cries from slipping out. The words coming from his mouth were vile like nothing you heard before, you were disgusted and felt the familiar sensation of vomit rise in your throat. “I’m not risking Blackbeard’s blade again,” Again? So this is a grudge. “and I know for a fact he will find all of us, probably massacre us all just to get his precious little daughter back.”

By then you were shaking like a leaf, you weren’t going to get out of this.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t shoot your fuckin’ nasty piece of shit head off your neck right now.” Sam’s thick accent growled. Thank goodness, you were saved. You were stupid enough to come out here unarmed.

As Brock turned his head, holding you still underneath his bulging arm, he heard a whirring surrounding his ears and red wisps of light swirled around his head and neck.

“You move that blade one inch and I will crush the bones in your neck to dust, then I will gladly watch you suffer.” Wanda. It was two against one, but you were still at a disadvantage; unarmed with the sharp metal still held against the soft skin of your neck, right on top of the hard cartilage. Your life was in this bastard’s hands, literally.

Before you could think, a loud bang came from behind you, the sound of curdling blood strong in your ears and you felt the sticky texture of it and human tissue splatter against your skin. You felt the burly man’s body fall limp, the blade falling from his then clenched fist.

You whipped around on your heel to see Bucky holding a rifle, the face he held was murderous and his eyes looked almost black in the dim light, it was almost as if he didn’t look like himself.

“Sam, fetch me Pierce, please.” Bucky’s voice was deeper than usual, yes, his voice would drop a few octaves when he was angry, but this was a whole other level.

Your world had stopped. Your hair and skin was stained with the blood of a man you had never provoked, you were a statue, stuck, unwilling to move, the stench of iron in your lungs.

And then everything was black.


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up disorientated, hella crying, sexual assault mention, bodily harm, flashbacks and nightmares, fluff, sam and wanda fluff. Interrogation, Pierce being an asshole.  
> Smut, not full blown tho, thigh riding, please tell me if i’ve forgotton anything

Your world had stopped. Your hair and skin was stained with the blood of a man you had never provoked, you were a statue, stuck, unwilling to move, the stench of iron in your lungs.

And then everything was black.

A sharp tingling in his fingers was all Bucky could feel as he made way from his spot on the quarterdeck.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Bucky seethed. He scrambled towards your unconscious body. Wanda was shifting you into the safety position, gently moving your dead-weight limbs in the correct way.

As Bucky approached you, he took your tired body into his arms, carrying you bridal into his cabin, “Wanda, I’d like you to tend to Y/N, please, in case there’s anything wrong with her. I need to sort out Rumlow and Pierce.” His voice was gruff and worn.

“‘Course, Captain.”

After gently resting you on the bed, Bucky stormed out of the cabin in haste. As he approached Rumlow’s lifeless body, he gave it a swift kick in the head with his right foot, earning a sharp crack of the bones within.

“That’s what you get for fucking with my patience, prick.”

“Bucky, what are we gonna do with Pierce?” Sam grumbled as he hid the dead body behind a crate, grimacing.

“He’s going to clean up this mess.” Bucky scowled, pointing down at the blood and tissue slapped against the decking.

Sam scurried towards the hatch that opened to the bottom deck, holding his pistol in a white-knuckled fist.

“Pierce, Captain Barnes wants you.” Sam earned a huff and a disheveled man approaching from the dark shadows of the decks below. “Now!”

“Is there something you need, Captain?” Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Ah! Pierce! Just the man I needed, I need you to clean this mess up,” Bucky commented, his dramatic gesture towards the dark trail dripping with sarcasm.

As Alexander grabbed the mop and bucket from the side of the ship, he began to mop what he thought was vomit, but when the stench of iron filled his withering lungs, he wondered why Brock hadn’t come back from…

“Where’s Rumlow?” Alexander asked shakily, not full of fear but anger.

“If thou looks thou shalt find,” Bucky mumbled matter-of-factly whilst pretending to pick at his nails.

As the elder man followed the crimson trail he found the deceased body of Brock.

“What on earth-”

“Tell me what he was planning.” Scowl, jaw clenching, brows furrowing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Alexander exclaimed, practically shaking in his worn leather boots as Sam held the barrel against his matted grey hair.

“Bull-fucking-shit, Pierce, tell me what Brock was doing, what he was planning against Y/N, or even me for all I know, or I promise Sam will put a bullet in that thick skull of yours just like I did to your little partner in crime.” Bucky was full of wrath, but he kept his voice low so he didn’t wake up his crew.

“We targeted her because… She’s young a-and pretty and-”

“Because you’re both disgusting pigs that objectify women and try to force them to satisfy your needs. Let me enlighten you, on your future journey aboard my ship,” Bucky sauntered closer to the disheveled man in front of him and continued in a low whisper, “now that your little friend has tried my patience and trust and I have had to waste a bullet, you will do as I say until I am done with you, you will not lay a finger on anyone, including myself and Y/N. I’m taking your firearms and weapons, henceforth taking your dignity. Consider yourself a man of the brig, Mr. Pierce.”

Sam lowered his pistol and stuffed it into his belt, keeping a watchful eye on Pierce as he continued to clean up the bloody mess on the brown flooring.

“I’ve got my eyes on you. Keep on cleanin’, white boy.”

~

“Who’s going to get rid of the body?” Wanda asked, biting her fingernails.

She had tucked you into bed once she finished cleaning the cut on your throat and the blood from your sweat sodden skin. She had the decency to change you out of your confinements too, the fabrics were chucked into a metal bucket full of hot water so the blood wouldn’t stain. Your limp body had made it hard for Wanda to dress you in a spare blouse, but the hard work had paid off.

“I was the one to kill him and I think I should be the one to chuck him overboard. Sam, would you think strapping a pair of boons to his feet would make him sink?”

“I think it would, Buck.” Sam snorted.

“Well then, I’ll be back shortly.”

With that, Bucky made his way to the main deck. He never intended to kill anyone, but when someone threatens someone he cares about most dear, his simmering anger turns to an over-boiled rage that cannot be contained. Sometimes he could control it, sometimes he couldn’t. Not this time, anyway. Shooting Brock Rumlow’s brains out was a rational thing to do, seeing as he was holding a very sharp dagger to his lady’s throat.

What he didn’t understand was why. Why? Why did he target you? Was there something Pierce wasn’t confessing? Was it something else?

He would never know now unless Pierce spilled his guts, and that’s why unwanted guilt washed over him like cold water as he steadied the dead body over the edge of the ship.

“May the gods have mercy on your soul Brock Rumlow, because I fucking won’t.”

As you woke up, you realised it was far from dawn due to the faint white rays of moonlight pouring through the small windows. Through tired, cloudy eyes you looked at your surroundings. You were in yours and Bucky’s shared bedchamber, though he was nowhere in sight. Glancing up at the clock, you noticed the large hand on the eleven and the smaller hand near the twelve.

How long had you been out for?

You looked down your body to find that you were dressed in one of Bucky’s worn blouses, who dressed you? Who cleaned you? Was Brock dead? Was everyone OK?

You had so many questions.

You carefully slipped from beneath the silk sheets of the warm bed and tiptoed towards the cabin.

“Bucky?” You called, your vision was still foggy from sleep, and you felt a throbbing sensation on the side of your throat. You peered into a nearby mirror and discovered you had a small gash on the side of your neck from where Brock had fallen behind you, his dagger had obviously caught but you were lucky it was just a small cut and no a full slice across the front.

“Y/N? How are you feeling?” Bucky’s voice broke you out of your thoughts, his hands gently resting on your shoulders.

“I, er, I don’t know really,” You gulped, tears formed in the corner of your eyes as you spoke, “Everything… Everything is just… Lord, I’m sorry Bucky-”

“Hey- no need for that, my love, none of this- NONE, of this is your fault. You’ve just been the victim of a very fucked up person, this was all HIS doing, not yours, don’t you even dare, for a second, think that you should blame yourself.” Bucky then tugged you to his chest as you let a few tears slip, you felt strong hands rub your back and stroke your hair as you breathed deep breaths.

“He said… He said he would have slit my throat, d-drained me and t-then used my body as a toy or s-something,” you hiccuped then, wincing as the scene replayed in your head, “and he said Pierce would be in on it too- and he said something about not risking Blackbeard- my father’s blade again.”

“Listen, you’re safe now, I… You know what I’ve done to Rumlow, he’s long gone, probably eaten by a shark or stolen by a siren by now. Though, Pierce is being kept in the brig behind bars, away from everyone else.” You furrowed your brows then, but before you could speak Bucky finished his sentence. “I’ll let you kick his ass soon, maybe shoot him in the foot.” You let out a watery giggle then, sniffling slightly. You saw the devotion in Bucky’s soft eyes then, along with his loving smile.

You realised then, that you loved this man, this big soft soul wrapped in steel skin, with silky brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean tides. You didn’t want to say it so soon- so you just tugged his head down to yours so you could press a tender kiss to his lips. It was a passionate kiss, but there was no tongue, or groans or moans. Sheer bliss and you pulled away only slightly, your lips ghosting over his.

“May I ask who took care of me whilst you done whatever you did?”

“It was Wanda, I-I didn’t know whether you would have wanted I, a male, to touch you whilst unconscious, so I asked Wanda, a female, and your friend, to help you. Seeing as she’s uh… tended to your… womanly needs before-”

“Hush, James, I know what you mean. Thank you for respecting me.” You press a soft kiss to his lips, inwardly sighing at the warm contact as his hands cupped your jaw. “I’m hungry, but… I think I should get some clothes on first.”

“What do you think will happen?” Sam asked quietly as he stood behind his love, head resting his head on her shoulder.

“I don’t know, Sam, just know, that whatever happens, we’ll find a way out of it, we always do.” Wanda murmured, her hands resting on the ones draped gently across her shoulders, stroking his knuckles softly.

“Hey, look up, see that? Shooting star, better make a wish, darlin’.” Sam chuckled, his eyes stuck on the beautiful lass in front of him, she was his wish come true, so he didn’t have to ask for anything more.

“I couldn’t wish for anything more than you, Sam.”

You had spent the hour with Bucky in the main area of the cabin, you hadn’t exited the large room, therefore, you didn’t have to change. Bucky had kindly gone to the galley and fetched some bread, fruit and wine for you. You both sat by his desk, munching away.

As the clock chimed one, you and Bucky both bid goodnight to Wanda and Sam once they popped their heads through the door to do the same. As you both got comfortable in bed, you shuffled closer to one another, basking in each other's’ warmth and company. You felt Bucky yawn, his hard chest heaving against your cheek, causing you to yawn also.

“Yawning is as contagious as the black death, dare I say,” Bucky muttered tiredly, the vibrations of his voice relaxing you. His hands absentmindedly delved underneath the loose fabric of the baggy blouse that adorned your frame. His fingers traced light lines from your waist to your shoulder, slightly edging the blouse further and further up, the sound of even breathing and steady ocean waves lulled you to sleep.

During the early hours of the morning, you were jolted out of your sleep. Bucky had awoken too - having the ability to feel what you’re feeling - he felt the sweat roll down your temple, your erratic breathing and the tears burning in your eyes.

You were on high alert, you felt so panicked and scared. It hadn’t been a whole day and you were already having night terrors, Brock’s disfigured face haunted and tormented the insides of your eyelids, screaming into your dreaming ears, the feeling of cold steel still against your throat and sticky blood coating your skin like thick paint.

Bucky could feel you going into an erratic, panicked state and he shuffled closer to you to try and make you feel his gentle, calming touch. As his calloused hands made contact with yours, you looked at him with wide eyes. It felt like you were drowning, you couldn’t breathe and your head felt too heavy for your body like a siren out of the water.

“Shh, Y/N, it’s okay, he’s not here, he can’t touch you anymore, he’s dead, he’s gone, long gone. Breathe with me, darling, breathe nice and deep, there we go,” You shuffled closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling your face into his neck whilst your shoulders heaved with muscle-straining sobs. Bucky’s voice alone eased you to calmness again, and you slumped against him, tired and spent from the panic attack.

“I hope God has no mercy on that wretched man because I certainly won’t.” You groaned. You felt your head throb with pain from a number of tears you had shed now and then.

“I said the exact same thing, doll, I said the exact same thing. But just remember that I’m here for you, Wanda is here for you, so is Sam. You’re welcome to jump aboard Steve’s ship and talk to him or Peggy as well, they’re basically… only next door.” He finished his words with a firm kiss on your forehead. You snorted a little, rubbing your tired eyes.

You twisted your head to look at the large grandfather clock, it was only three in the morning and you still had time to rest but you were so, so petrified of the pictures flashing behind your eyelids again.

Then the reality of this whole situation combusted inside your chest, the realisation that your father, the most feared pirate in all continents, was probably out roaming the seas looking for you. What if he was angry? You shook the thought from your mind when you realized that you never owed him any explanation; he had tried courting you off with a strange man that was only interested in sex and breeding to keep his bloodline going, he paid barely any attention to you and he shrugged you off most of the time.

Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Steve, Peggy… They were your home now, not Port Royal. Your father could attempt to steal you away from the man you love and take you back to the island but there was a high chance of him being at the pointy end of everyone’s swords.

Most of the crew had taken a liking to you, apart from Pierce and the late Brock Rumlow, obviously, the thought made you shudder again.

“Y/N, darling, please rest -” Bucky whispered, his fingers gently ghosting against the skin of your neck. His large hand gently cradled your head as his thumb soothed over your earlobe, making you relax into his touch. You peered down to see the covers tangled between both your legs, putting them on show.

“Bucky- you never told me about that scar -” You ran your finger lightly over the thick scar on thigh, the tissue was painted in pinks and whites small tinges of red, the pattern almost resembled that of a map, like it was a guide to his soul. The thought made you smile a little and Bucky’s hand came to rest on yours as you traced the jagged edges of the memory etched upon his skin.

“I was a boy- probably about nine or ten years old, I had knocked over an oil lamp on my father’s ship and where the flame had caught my trousers the oil seeped straight through, I was running around like a lunatic, shouting for my father and the fire didn’t stop,” You peered up at Bucky to see him smiling, as if it was one of his fondest memories. “one jackass decided to pour rum on my leg, yeah, rum. The asshole thought it would extinguish the flames but alas, it did not. By then the mixed chemicals were already singing off my skin and I ended up with a third-degree burn, it was much bigger what it seems now, much bigger, it was so, so painful, as well.” Bucky grimaced as he looked down at the scarring.

“Well, Bucky, it definitely isn’t ugly, I assure you that.” You smiled up at him, your fingers still dancing around the seams of his beautiful flaw, and you felt him shiver at the contact. You pressed a light kiss on his jawline, lingering a bit longer than usual.

“Are you trying to give me a love bite, Miss L/N?” Bucky teased, his voice low and drawn out as his head tilted sideways, giving you access to the soft and stubble skin of his neck and jaw.

“Hmm, maybe, Captain Barnes, though one does not know how to do such a thing.” Your comment didn’t surprise him, but he pulled back to look at you anyway.

“Would you like me to show you, angel?” His blue eyes gazed down upon yours as he spoke his words, his tantalizing bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

You were unsure of what was to come, but you nodded your head anyway. You knew Bucky could sense your nervousness, as he pulled your face closer to his and took your lips in a passionate kiss.

“I’m gonna kiss you here,” one short kiss to your jaw, “here,” a lingering kiss to the area underneath your ear, which made you sigh only slightly, “and all round here, angel.”

Bucky began to lather your neck with kisses filled with lips teeth and tongue, Bucky worked his mouth over the soft flesh, earning a sharp moan to leave your throat as you felt a wonderful feeling between pain and pleasure envelope your mind. He nibbled softly, his tongue soothing over the spots almost instantly, but you moaned aloud when he blew cool onto the dampened spot, and you subconsciously hiked your thigh upwards and over his strong one.

Bucky shifted and grabbed a hand-mirror from the nightstand and pointed it at you, gently tilting your head. Your jaw went slack when you saw a pinky-purple splotch on the side of your neck, though you didn’t get a chance to react because Bucky had gone back to attacking your neck with more and more kisses.

He bit down a harder on the spot over your jugular as your cloth covered heat made contact with his thigh. Bucky’s large hands left your hips and neck to grasp your bum, making you straddle his thick thigh.

“You wanna rock them pretty hips against my thigh, my love? Hmm?” Bucky’s gravelly voice sent shocks right through you. “Let me show you how useful this big ol’ scar can be sweetheart.” His words could be deceived as innocent if spoken in a different manner, but they were so erotic you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

“Oh, Bucky, I- how does this feel so g-good?” You dropped your head to his broad shoulder as his hands found your bum, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, kneading and spreading your cheeks so you ground down harder onto him and so he could feel almost all of your heat against the sensitive skin of his scarred thigh. He paid no attention to the erection that tented against the large blouse adorning his body, his focus was on you, your body, your facial expressions, and most of all, the feeling of your damp little pussy grinding against him through a barrier of thin cotton.

You felt the pressure on your clothed clit as it dragged against the rough skin of his thigh, the knot in your stomach tightened further and further, making your legs quiver over his and your hips stuttered so badly that Bucky had to guide you himself, pushing you down a little bit harder, making you splutter out a moan.

Bucky’s eyes met yours and he could see that there was no colour left - your pupil had blown so wide he could barely see any of the pretty Y/E/C that usually resided there.

“Mhmm, keep rocking your hips my love - the contact of your pussy against me might just send me over the edge alone, God.” He pulled your neck down so he could press his mouth to yours again, your moans and gasps giving him access to explore your lips and tongue with his tongue.

One of his hands drifted over your loose blouse and cupped your breast, squeezing it gently and his thumb grazed over your nipple through the thin fabric.

“Are you gonna cum, angel?” You hummed against his mouth, overridden with euphoria and pleasure. Bucky took a moment before using his hand that was on your breast to part your lips, his tongue brushed against yours and he sucked it slightly, making you grind your hips hard into him, resulting in that final tug in the knot of your stomach to release.

“Unngh, Bucky- Fuck- Captain-” You groaned loudly, you swore the ship rocked again as you threw your head back in ecstasy.

“That’s it, kitten, just ride it out. Such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Did it feel good, my love?” Bucky’s voice was hoarse from arousal and it made the slick wetness of your heat coat the insides of your thighs.

“Mmm, yes, B-Bucky it was… wow.”

“Do you feel a bit better now? A bit sleepy?” He shifted your legs so they were fully straddling his waist, you felt his hard erection press against your stomach and sighed. Nuzzling into his shoulder, you mumbled in thanks and pressed a lazy open-mouthed kiss on his neck, sucking slightly.

Bucky gasped at your bold movements, feeling your soft plump lips suck at his neck, then your teeth nipping gently and your tongue darting out to sooth the red skin in little strokes.

You raised your head to him, lids heavy with post-pleasure. “Mhmm, I just gave you a love-bite Captain Barnes, and it’s almost as pretty as you.”

Your arms hooked around his broad shoulders again, trying to bring yourself closer to him, you kissed him slowly and softly, but your clumsiness got the better of you, making you fall down on top of him, your chest pushing against his firm one as you sat on his waist. With this angle, you felt his hardness completely against you, but you were so tired you hadn’t caught yourself falling asleep on top of him, your wild hair fanning behind you.

Bucky chuckled at your sleeping state, fairly pleased with himself. He had managed to calm you down, make you sleepy again and distracted you so you wouldn’t have any nightmares about the previous night.

“Mmm, ahluhyou Buck.”


	9. eyes, everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was a peculiar man, how he sailed the seas for most of his 27 years. He was born at sea, he would most likely die at sea. All pirates, including those in the farthest corners of the maps, had heard of the infamous Captain. You? You were the governor’s daughter, secretly hoping to be taken out to seas and to be set free.

Bucky chuckled at your sleeping state, fairly pleased with himself. He had managed to calm you down, make you sleepy again and distracted you so you wouldn’t have any nightmares about the previous night.

“Mmm, ahluhyou Buck.”

It was midnight, the sky was dark, but the wind was warm. The ship was illuminated with dozens of glowing lanterns, billowing sails, and tired, sluggish crew members.

There Edward Teach stood at the wheel, alongside Peter and Zemo. Peter stood awkwardly beside the tall, strange man. He knew he was betrothed to you, or should he think you betrothed to him, and it made his skin crawl; this man was known for manipulation and having a fucking obsession with rocks, rocks. And he didn’t want you to become hurt.

“Sir,” Peter coughed, “Where are we departing for first? Do you have an inkling of where Y/N might be?” He picked at his nails, awaiting his captain’s reply.

“I believe there shall be a large arrival of pirates in Singapore very, very soon. I can sense it.”

“S-Singapore? Why would anyone want to go there?”

“Many pirates lay low there, there’s a very specific place, a cove, I’ve heard,” Zemo added, his eyes stuck on the compass in his hands.

“Zemo is correct, there are very few who know where this cove is. We don’t even know if my daughter is there, or who she’s with. She could be dead, dumped at the bottom of the ocean…” Peter grimaced at Blackbeard’s words, a horrible image of you stranded on a cold, wet beach somewhere unknown, your body probably purple or black or blue from drowning, choking on the salt water that covered most of the world you belonged to.

He shook the thought from his head as he watched Zemo depart for his bed, debating on whether or not he should do the same. The captain, on the other hand

“We will find my daughter, Mr. Parker.”

As you watched the man twist and turn in haste around his ship, you admired the way he worked, quick, but graceful. His agility and bossiness, as you liked to call it, made him seem like the alpha of a pack, and it made you feel submissive, well, sort of.

You had heard Bucky order to leave as soon as possible, both ships were leaving the Spanish coast and the swift winds had pushed against the sails. With two rocks placed on top of the map, you had a compass in your hand and good intentions of where you were headed. Bucky had told you that you were all on route to Singapore, somewhere that was notorious for pirates, famous ones at that.

Bucky had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach like he was being watched. It couldn’t be the sea, for he had sailed the sea for the entirety of his life. It felt as if he was being watched, eyes everywhere, staring him down and boring into his soul. He shook it off momentarily before going to relieve his bladder over the side of the ship.

The intimate activities of last night played in his head and he smiled to himself before buttoning up his trousers and turning to find you, wherever you were. His ship was large, you could be anywhere. Hopefully, you were on the top deck, or somewhere where the sun kissed your skin and the wind whispered around your hair.

Bucky found you at the quarterdeck, a compass in hand and eyes trained on the horizon.

You blushed as you witnessed Bucky climb up the stairs to where you were perched, you averted your eyes to the horizon before you, the images of the previous night playing at the back of your head.

“Good morning Captain,” You chirped, an innocent smile on your face. “Lovely weather we’re having today, the sea isn’t too rough and the wind is only a small breeze.”

“Good morning to you too, my wonderful sea artist. The weather is, indeed, rather lovely. Did you… sleep well?” The telltale smirk on his plump lips was a sign he was intentionally jarring you.

“Oh, very well, Captain-”

“Oh cut it out Y'all, we all know you been doin’ the dirty all night, we heard the moans and everything!” Sam intervened, a snort following by Wanda as she floated down from the crow’s nest.

“We- We did no such thing!” You gasped, your face flushed beet red as you fumbled with the compass in your hands.

“I’m just playin’ y’all.” You let out a sigh of relief, your boots becoming rather interesting.

You watched as Wanda turned to Bucky, you had noticed she was seeming quite anxious, and you were worried for her, what was wrong?

“Uhh, Captain, may I speak with you for a moment?” Wanda asked, then her gaze shifted to you, then to Sam, “Alone?” Wanda asked Bucky whilst biting her nails, her voice just above a whisper. Bucky’s brow furrowed, and his eyes skirted around the quarterdeck before he replied with a small ‘of course’

You noticed the uncertainty in their eyes and you knew something was askew.

So you waited.

“Did you feel that? Just now? Like-Like eyes, or being watched…?”

“You felt it too? How- I mean, yes, I-I did but- no one was in my cabin-” Bucky fretted, the crease between his brow prominent. “The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as if someone was like, like right behind me.”

“Same… I was up in the crow’s nest, and I felt the wind pick up, only slightly, I felt exposed, vulnerable, Bucky I never feel like that-” Wanda murmured, rubbing her forehead, “I’ve built up a wall after all these years and it just got taken down by a small gust of wind. How is this even possible… I think… I think it’s…”

“Black magic.” They both whispered, eyes locking, the air was thick and suddenly the ship lashed sideways, sending goblets and paper and chairs flying. Wanda yelped as she stumbled and fell alongside Bucky. As they attempted to stand, the large grandfather clock started to fall forward towards them both.

With a scream, Wanda brought her hands in front of her, wispy red tendrils shooting from the tips of her fingers and wrapping themselves around the large oak clock, holding it in place as she maneuvered around it with Bucky. She shifted it back into place, along with some other things.

As they dusted themselves off, Bucky spoke up

“Shit… Blackbeard, he… he sees everything, doesn’t he?” Bucky mumbled as the ship balanced itself again.

When the ship lurched sideways, you did not shift an inch, your feet were planted to the floor and your body was oddly frozen. Most of the crew had toppled over, you could swear one fell overboard. You could feel the compass fall from your hands, you had no idea where it had gone, but you were damn sure it had fallen through a crack.

“What… in the fresh hell… was that?!” Huffed Sam, nursing a large graze on the crown of his head.

“I don’t know, Sam, I’ll go and check on Bucky and Wanda.” You skirted down the stairway and into the Captain’s cabin, there you found them both. “Are you two alright? What was that?”

Bucky glanced at Wanda, then back to you, “We must have hit a reef.”

“No way in hell that was a reef, James-”

“Y/N, you’re not harmed? How…” Wanda whispered, her pale features painted with awe and confusion. Bucky briskly walked over to you and felt the shock that coursed through your veins, with gentle hands he soothed over your shoulders as he kissed your temple.

“I’ve heard things about your father, Y/N… Black magic, satanism, all things of evil-”

“No, no time for negativity, we can get to that later. We’re going to go out onto that deck and enjoy the sun, the sea and everything good that comes with it. But…” you paused for a moment, looking at the ceiling, “something happened out there, when the ship jerked, I was rooted to the spot, I was frozen.” You raised a hand to Bucky’s cheek, caressing the growing beard that adorned his sharp jaw.

“Like you said, we’ll talk about it all later, okay? Let’s get our asses to Singapore.” Bucky placed a gentle kiss to your lips, letting it linger. As he pulled back, he was besotted with the vibrant colour of your eyes, and he spoke again, “And… to reply to what you confessed last night… I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
